Marriage
by Narashi Kana Hatake Kakashi
Summary: Chap 7 update! perlahan-lahan Kana dan Kakashi sudah saling membutuhkan gag pinter summary wkwkwkwk. Jangan lupa reviewsnya ya, minna
1. Chapter 1

Marriage.

 **Disclemmar Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hatake Kakashi & Narashi Kana.**

 **Family Hurt Romance**

.

.

.

CHAP 1 : Perkenalan.

Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada satupun kebetualan?

.

"Jadi ini tempat favoritmu menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan?"

Itu adalah kalimat pembuka yang diucapkan oleh pria disamping Kana yang tengah asik membaca. Pria dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya, rambutnya yang menentang gravitasi berwarna silver keputih-putihan terlihat sangat berantakan, serta tak lupa sebuah novel setengah terbuka –yang gosipnya bahwa pria disampingnya itu selalu membawa novel meseum- berada di pangkuan kakinya, dan, oh, jangan lupakan bahwa pria disampingnya merupakan veteran perang shinobi yang hebat, ralat, sangat hebat di desa tercintanya dan sudah dipastikan bawa ia yang akan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage jika Hokage wanita satu-satunya itu memilih untuk pensiun. Hah. Ia tak percaya bahwa sekarang ia bisa duduk di sebelah Hatake Kakashi –pria itu, hanya berdua di dalam hutan barat Konohagakure. Huft.

Ia menoleh kepada pria itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sopan. "Benar, tuan."

Sumpah demi Kami-sama, Kana benar-benar merasa ingin meninggalkan tempat ini dengan kecepatan super dan tidak akan kemari lagi.

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Oh? Tentu saja tidak, tuan."

Padahal sebenarnya sangat mengganggu! Rutuk nya. Tapi ia tidak mungkan mengatakan hal sekeji itu pada Hatake Kakashi karena ia masih ingin tinggal di Konoha dengan nyaman, aman, tentram, damai. Oke itu berlebihan. Merasa pihak yang bertanya tidak meneruskan –atau bingung?- mengajukan pertanyaan, Kana memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca novel yang ia pinjam sehari sebelum akhir pekan di perpustakaan tercinta di desanya. Persetan kalau pria disampingnya itu menganggapnya tidak sopan.

"Kau begitu tertarik membacanya, ya?"

Ia memilih untuk mengangguk sambil terus membaca. Ia sadar kalau ia sudah lancang. Bukan lancang karena ia tidak menghormati Hatake Kakashi, tapi lancang karena dalam aturan hidup bermasyarakat ia memilih untuk melanggar etika yang begitu dijungjung keluarganya. Hei, memangnya salah untuk memberikan jawaban tanpa menatap?

"Apa isi novel itu sangat menarik?"

Sabar, Kana! Perlahan ia menghela nafas dan menutup novel yang sedari tadi asik dibacanya. Ia menatap wajah Kakashi dan ia sedikit terlonjak. Hatake Kakashi sedang tersenyum padanya!

"Apa...'

"Kau lucu."

"Hah?"

Kana menggangga mendengarnya. Wajahnya dengan cepat mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah ketika ia melihat senyuman tulus penuh kehangatan dari wajah sang Hatake. Lagi.

"Hatake-sama.."

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Oh, hei, siapa yang tidak mengenal calon Hokage keenam? Paling orang yang sejak awal tidak peduli dengan perkembangan dunia shinobi yang tidak mengenalnya. Tapi paling tidak, pernah dengarkan namanya? Lagipula, seharusnya ia juga menyadari bahwa ia terkenal bukan hanya di desanya saja tapi di 4 desa shinobi lainnya. Heh!

"Ah. Anda tertarik untuk membaca novel ini, Hata..."

"Panggil aku Kakashi saja." pintanya.

Apa katanya?!

"Ah, rasanya itu kurang sop.."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kana mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sedikit takjub dan sangat kesal. SANGAT KESAL.

"Bisakah anda tidak memotong ucapan saya, hm, Hatake-san?"

Oh, sepertinya panggilan 'Hatake-san' lebih terlihat semiformalitas. Tidak sok akrab –memangnya dia temanku?- tidak terlalu menghormati –ah, siapa yang menghormati siapa? lagipula aku hanya menghargai dia saja. Ng, tunggu. Rasanya sama saja menghormati dengan menghargai. Terserahlah-

"kkhuhhuhuhuhuhu"

"Mengapa anda tertawa?!"

Kana tak mengerti mengapa Hatake Kakashi tertawa. Dan yang membuat Kana semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di tertawakan olehnya. Rasanya sedari tadi tidak ada seorang badut ataupun seorang pelawak. Kalau ada orang selain dirinya dan laki-laki di sampingnya pasti akan ada gosip ter-hot didesanya. Untung saja hanya dia dan laki-laki di sampingnya. Jadi apa yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu? Ah, ia mengerti.

"Apa saya begitu lucunya hingga seperti seorang badut?" tanyanya sambil mendengus kesal ke arah Kakashi yang tampaknya terlihat menahan tawa yang sepertinya akan meledak.

"Bisakah anda jelaskan, Hatake-san?"

Perlahan tawa Kakashi mereda dan menatap intens perempuan di sampingnya. Ia menyeka ujung matanya yang basah akibat menahan tawa. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul.

"Benar. Seperti yang aku bilang kalau kau sangat lucu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Entahlah. Tapi jika aku boleh memohon sesuatu darimu tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan anda atau tuan dan tentu saja panggil aku Kakashi karena aku merasa usia kita hampir sama . Aku benar-benar sangat berharap kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku."

"Hah. Tapi kita orang asing."

"Bagiku kau yang orang asingnya."

"Mengapa aku yang harus menjadi orang asingnya?" tanya Kana sangsi.

"Karena kau sudah tahu namaku dan aku tidak mengetahui namamu."

Kana melotot tak pecaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh pria itu.

"Tapi semua orang mengenal anda."

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka."

"Anda benar."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"Kita baru bertemu dan berkenalan."

"Ng, benarkah?" kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah. Aku bukan orang asing bagimu, Kakashi."

Dalam hati Kakashi merasa senang karena perempuan di sampingnya sudah tidak kaku dan canggung menghadapinya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau mengenalkan dirimu agar kau merasa tidak asing denganku?"

"Namaku Narashi Kana. Panggil saja aku Kana."

"Narashi Kana? Hm, bagus."

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya datar. "Hei, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa aku bukan orang asing bagimu, Kakashi? Ini tidak masuk akal. Jelas-jelas kau orang asing bagiku! Bukan sebaliknya." lanjutnya heran karena ia tidak mengerti.

"Sederhana saja."

"Apanya yang se-der-ha-na, Kakashi terhormat?"

Kana yakin pelipis uratnya mulai terlihat.

"Hm haha. Sudah kubilang jika kau mengenalku kau bukan orang asing lagi."

"Tapi bukan aku saja yang mengenalmu!"

"Memang."

"Lalu mengapa kau bilang 'Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka', heh?"

Kana besumpah bawa sekarang uat nadinya sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas terpampang di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ucapanmu berbeda, Nona."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Dan, hei, bukankah aku sudah mengenalkan namaku dan bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggil namaku? Ah, apa kau lupa?"

Kakashi mendesah. "Ucapanmu yang sebelumnya adalah 'Tapi semua orang mengenal anda' –jika aku tidak salah- dan tentu saja jawaban yang masuk akal 'Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka' itu sangat tepat. Ucapanmu ini memaksaku seolah-olah aku mengenal mereka satu persatu yang entah siapa. Sedangkan ucapan 'Tapi bukan aku saja yang mengenalmu!'dan jawaban 'Memang' adalah jawaban yang benar-benar masuk akal karena kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu padaku dan membenarkan bahwa mereka –orang yang kaumaksud- mengenalku. Apa kau paham, Ka-na _san_?"

"Jangan mengeja namaku! Dan cukup panggil aku KANA! Dan dengan segala hormat tentu saja aku _paham_ , Kakashi."

Kakashi menyeringai senang.

"Tapi satu hal yang membuatku bingung dan heran, mengapa kau bilang kalau aku bukan orang asing bagimu?"

"A..a..a. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan juga."

"TIDAK PERLU!"

Kana menghempaskan tubuhnya, lalu menghela nafas. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pohon-pohon di depannya membiarkan tumpukan novel disebelahnya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengerti" ucapnya kemudian. "Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah berlaku kurang sopan."

"Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya."

Benarkah? Kana measa tak yakin. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengangkat alis tak percaya sambil tersenyum masam.

"Oh begitu, ya?"

"Hm, tapi jika aku boleh tahu aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu."

Pentingkah? Lagi-lagi Kana merasa tak yakin.

"Hah, baiklah. Maksudmu aku bukan orang asing untukmu karena aku berbicara denganmu seolah-olah kita sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Meskipun aku ragu aku benar, tapi itulah yang aku pikirkan. Jujur saja ini tak masuk akal bagiku. Bagaimanapun secara pribadi kita baru berkenalan, ralat, maksudku aku baru memperkenalkan diriku kepadamu hari ini dan bagaimana bisa kau merasa seolah-olah aku mengenalmu secara _dekat_ sebelumnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapnya seperti itu, Kana."

Untuk sesaat Kana terkejut. Ia tak menyangka pernyataan itu meluncur begitu lancar seakan-akan tidak ada beban. Seakan-akan dirinya sama pentingnya dengan orang penting dalam hidup seorang Hatake Kakashi. Apa mungkin aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkannya? Tanya Kana sangsi. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa senang mendengar Hatake Kakashi mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tentu saja.

"Jujur aku merasa kaget saat melihat seseorang berada di sini."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada di sini, Kana?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasukkan novel favoritnya dan memilih untuk fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh perempuan disampingnya itu.

"Hah? Hahahahaha"

"Sekarang kau yang tertawa, Kana." Ujar Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Ups, maaf. Tentu saja tidak ada yang melarang siapapun untuk kemari. Tapi kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat rekan-rekannya untuk bersenang-senang daripada menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Tapi kau disini."

Kana tersenyum. "Aku suka disini."

"Mengapa?"

"Apakah butuh alasan?"

"Setiap hal yang terjadi pasti ada alasannya."

"Kedamaian, ketenangan, kesunyian dan keheningan."

"Huh?"

"Ukh, bukankah kau bertanya alasannya padaku mengapa aku suka disini?"

"Jadi itu alasanmu?"

Kana mengangguk sambil tersenyum lepas. Lega.

"Itu aneh."

Kana mendesah. Sudah kuduga! Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena aku mendapatkan kedamaian yang kuperoleh setelah aku menyibukkan diri mengerjakan banyak dokumen-dokumen, bertemu dengan banyak orang hanya untuk mendengar keluh kesah mereka. Aku bosan dan aku membutuhkan ketenangan. Pada hari-hari biasanya aku lebih banyak memilih berada di kamar untuk membuatku merasa tenang. Tapi biasanya aku memilih tempat ini di hari libur dan tentu saja di temani oleh novel yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan desa tercinta kita, Kakashi."

"Oh."

"Kakashi, aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Dimana tidak ada seorang manusia yang perlu memberi saran atau mengkritik apapun yang kulakukan. Aku manusia bebas dan aku suka itu. Kesunyian dan keheningan yang kupilih di tempat ini bukan karena aku tidak memiliki teman ataupun keluarga. Aku memiliki mereka tapi kadang aku membutuhkan tempat dimana aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal lainnya. Aku manusia bebas dan aku suka itu. Kakashi, aku tidak ingin mengekang diriku ketika aku bisa melepaskan diri dari orang-orang di sekelilingku."

Kakashi memandang Kana yang bangkit dan berjalan dengan cepat hanya untuk mengambil sebuah daun yang berguguran sambil tertawa. Itu pemandangan yang sangat indah. Entah mengapa. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan novel di sebelahnya.

"Kau membaca atas kebebasanmu, Kana?"

Kana menatap Kakashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis miliknya. "Iya. Karena jika aku memilih membaca di mana aku berada di kantor sekalipun aku tidak sibuk, aku tetap akan kena omel. Kebanyakan temankupun tidak menyukai novel dan mereka lebih memilih untuk membaca buku-buku berisi pengetahuan."

"Sama denganku."

Kana tersenyum sambil menggaleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar."

"Bolehkah aku meminjam salah satu novelmu, Kana?"

Kana mengangguk. "Tentu." Dan kembali memutuskan untuk bermain menangkap daun-daun yang berguguran.

Karena merasa telah mendapatkan ijin untuk dapat meminjam salah satu novel yang dibawa oleh Kana, Kakashi mengambil novel berwarna orange –yang menurutnya sangat menarik- di tengah-tengah tumpukan. Ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan buku tersebut, tak sengaja sepucuk kertas bewarna biru terjatuh. Ia mengambilnya dan tanpa sengaja ia membaca isi kertas itu.

""Kapan kau akan menikah, Kana? Ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu menikah lalu mempunyai anak.""

Tubuh Kana menegang mendengar perkataan yang baru dilontarkan oleh Kakashi. Daun-dau yang dikumpulkannya di tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Dengan kaku ia berbalik dan seketika matanya melotot tak percay adengan apa yang sedang di pegang olehh Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau baca, Kakashi!?" tanyanya histeris sambil merebut kertas yang berada di tangan Kakashi hanya dalam waktu seperkian detik.

"Ketika aku mengambil novelmu, kertas itu terjatuh. Kukira kertas itu memang bagian dari buku ini. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membacanya waktu mengambilnya. Tapi..., itu suratkan?"

Kana menepuk jidatnya lalu mendesah pasrah. "Ya, ini surat dari ibuku."

"Kau belum menikah?"

"Kan aku bilang jika aku manusia bebas, Kakashi."

"Mengapa kau tidak menikah?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Tidak. Maaf sudah lancang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salamu."

Kakashi menatap wajah Kana yang kusut.

"Mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

"EH?"

"Aku rasa kau sedang sangat terganggu dengan masalah di dalam isi surat itu. Bagaimana?"

Kana memandang Kakashi tak percaya.

"Aku bukan orang asing bagimu, Kana."

Kana menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kakashi. "Tidak apakah?"

Kakashi tersenyum. Itu adalah jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

Aku rasa TBC :P

Ditunggu reviwsnya ya, minna.

Aku akan membalas pertanyaan kalian di Chap selanjutnya.

Ne, mohon dukungannya ya, minna readers.


	2. 02 Perjodohan Kakashi

Marriage.

 **Disclemmar Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hatake Kakashi & Narashi Kana.**

 **Family Hurt Romance**

.

.

.

CHAP 2 : Perjodohan Kakashi.

.

Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada satupun kebetulan?

Hei, lihat. Bahkan hari inipun penuh keajaiban, bukan?

.

Kakashi menyandarkan bahunya pada kusen jendela di kantor Hokage. Pandangannya teralih pada novel di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman tampak di wajahnya, teringat dengan peristiwa sehari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak membaca Icha-icha lagi, Kakashi?"

Dengan cepat Kakashi menatap wajah Tsunade dan ia begitu terkejut mendapati pandangan dari yang lainnya.

"Ah, aku masih membacanya, Tsunade-sama." ucap Kakashi gugup.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berseru riang. "Akh, syukurlah. Akhirnya Kakashi bisa benar-benar terlepas dari novel meseum itu."

Kakashi dan Minato sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"Yah, syukurlah." –ini yang berbicara Sandaime dengan nada mencemooh.

"TIDAK!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu agak terlonjak mendengar Jirraiya yang berteriak –sepertinya histeris- tiba-tiba dan Tsunade bersumpah ia benar-benar ingin mencekik _sanin_ meseum itu.

"Jiraiya! Kau ingin buat kerusuhan di sini, hah!?" ancam Tsunade yang sedang naik darah.

Jiraiya tidak peduli dengan ancaman Tsunade. Ia mendekati Kakashi, memegang kedua bahu Kakashi dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Teganya kau, Kakashi." Ucap Jiraiya berulang-ulang dengan ekspresi sedih.

Kakashi yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, melepaskan pegangan Jiraiya dengan agak kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jiraiya-san!?" protes Kakashi yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membaca lagi novel icha-icha ciptaanku, Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya tak percaya. Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Jiraiya bertingkah seperti orang yang patah hati(?) –oh, lupakan.

"Memangnya dia tidak boleh membaca novel selain ciptaanmu, Jiraiya?" tanya Nandaime aneh sambil melihat Jiraiya tak percaya. "Konyol! Aku pikir dengan berjalannya waktu, sedikitnya kau berubah. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak berubah sedikitpun, hmmm."

"Oh, jangan lupakan ia sangat bodoh sekali, Nandaime-san." Tambah Orochimaru.

Jiraiya yang sudah tepojok dengan penilaian singkat Hokage kedua harus merelakan hatinya semakin berdarah mengingat ucapan dari teman satu teamnya itu. Terkutuklah Orochimaru! Harapnya. Tapi Jiraiya tidak peduli. Ia kembali fokus kepada Kakashi.

"Apa yang salah dengan novelku kali ini hingga kau tidak membacanya lagi, Kakashi?" tanya Jiaiya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Dengan segala hormat, Jiraiya-san, untuk saat ini aku memang tidak membacanya tapi kau tenang saja aku masih menyimpan semua novel icha-icha ciptaanmu dan tetap menjadikannya novel favoritku. Dan kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini!"

Kakashi mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk memijat pelipisnya yang mulai pusing melihat tingkah Jiraiya. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat Minato, gurunya, tersenyum senang melihat dirinya diganggu oleh Jiraiya. Ia berjalan melewati Jiraiya yang sedang terpuruk setelah rasa pusing di kepalanya mulai berkurang.

"Kau mau kemana, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura melihat Kakashi yang sepertinya ingin meninggalkan ruangan Hokage ini. Kakashi berhenti dan menatap murid perempuan satu-satunya itu. Kakashi sudah akan bicara -

"Tidak lewat jendela seperti biasanya, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit heran.

-dan terlewat begitu saja. Kakashi menatap Sasuke datar, mendengus kesal. "Tidak, Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi sebal. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan karena dihadiahi oleh Yamato sebuah pukulan halus yang mendarat di kepalanya. Karena sudah tidak mood untuk membalas pertanyaan Sakura, Kakashi berbalik dan mulai memutar kenop pintu sampai salah satu tetua desa terlihat di pandangannya dan memberikan salam.

"Halo, Hatake-san."

"Kazuro-sama?"

Tetua itu tersenyum. "Aku ada perlu dengan Hokage..." ia menatap siluet Tsunade di balik tubuh Kakashi dan kembali menatap Kakashi dengan senyum bahagia. "...juga denganmu, Hatake-san. Jika kau tak kebeatan?" lanjutnya.

~OO~

"Tidak jadi pergi, Hatake-san?" tanya Tobimaru menatap Kakashi setengah menyindir.

"Tidak, Nandaime-san. Mungkin anda mendengar jika Kazuro-sama ingin saya berada disini karena beliau ada perlu dengan saya." Jelas Kakashi.

"Pintar." Puji Tobimaru.

"Terimakasih."

Tobimarru memutar matanya. 'Dia tidak terkecoh.' Pikirnya tentang Kakashi. 'Lumayan.'

"Nah, Hatake-san."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Kazuro yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak jadi pergi, Hatake-san." Ucap tetua itu senang karena Kakashi tidak jadi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage itu. Sebenarnya mungkin saat ini Kakashi bisa saja bersantai ria dengan bacaan novel barunya andai ia memilih meninggalkan ruangan ini lewat jendela sedari tadi sesuai saran dari Sasuke.

"Ah,ya, Kazuro-san. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf jika saya lancang dan terlihat tidak sabar, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu anda ada perlu apa dengan saya, Kazuro-sama?" tanya Kakashi sesopan mungkin.

Kazuro memandang Kakashi, lalu tersenyum hangat. Kipas yang sedai tadi terlipat ditangan kanannya dipindahkan dan ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut Kakashi. Membuat Kakashi sedikit –sebenarnya sangat terkejut- panik melihat salah seorang tetua memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak dan jujur ia sangat tak suka apalagi, hei, bukankah ia terlalu dewasa untuk diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Kau sangat lucu, Hatake-san."

"Hah?" Kakashi hanya bisa menatap takjub tetua desa di depannya. Ia tak menyangka dan ia yakin semua orang yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dilakukan seorang tetua desa kepadanya, tidak akan ada yang menyangkanya. Kakashi schok.

"Ah, ya. Ini." Kazuro menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar bewarna coklat kepadanya setelah dengan tidak berdosanya ia mengacak-acak rambut Kakashi dan mengatainya lucu.

"Apa ini, Kazuro-sama?"

"Buka dan baca isinya." Perintah Kazuro.

Kakashi menurutinya, mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang penasaran dengan isi amplop besar yang dipegangnya.

Dengan cepat ia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa –yang menurutnya- dokumen sudah ditangannya. Dan ia mulai mengamati apa yang tertulis di dalam dokumen itu. Di dalam dokumen itu ada sebuah photo seorang perempuan yang cantik, sangat cantik tengah tersenyum. Di bawah photo itu ada beberapa tulisan, seperti kelengkapan identitas dari pemilik photo itu.

"Namanya Ayukawa Kahyo."

Kakashi mendongak ke arah Kazuro. Keningnya mengerut tidak mengerti dan entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk akan segera menghampirinya.

"Ia terlihat sangat cantik di photonya, bukan, Hatake-san?" tanya Kazuro. Kakashi menatap photo di dalam dokumen itu dan menatap lagi ke arah Kazuro. "Benar. Kazuro-sama. Amat. Sangat. Cantik."

Kazuro tersenyum senang. "Aslinya jauh lebih cantik loh, Hatake-san."

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Sangat cocok denganmu, Hatake-san."

Seluruh tubuhnya bagai disengat aliran listrik. "Maksud anda, Kazuro-sama?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati.

Kazuro tersenyum senang. "Kau.." tetua desa itu menunjuk ke arah Kakashi. "..dengan nona Ayukawa, hm, yah, kau tahu apa maksudnya, Hatake-san."

Kakashi menurunkan jakunnya dengan berat. Tatapannya nanar.

"Maksudnya perjodohan? Kakashi akan di jodohkan dengan perempuan bernama Ayukawa Kahyo?" tanya Jiraiya tak percaya. Kazuro menatap Jiraiya tak senang. "Begitulah." Ucapnya mengabaikan Jiraiya dan memilih memandang Kakashi dengan perasaan bahagia.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terperanjat, kaget, setengah tak percaya.

"Apa?" bisik Kakashi parau.

"Aku ingin kau ada di sini besok sekitar jam 8 pagi."

"Besok?"

"Oh, tentu saja, Hatake-san. Bagaimanapun kau harus betemu dengan calon tunanganmukan? Sebelum memutuskan apakah kau cocok dengannya atau tidak."

"Jadi besok perempuan itu akan datang kemari untuk memperkenalkan dirinya?" tanya Tsunade masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dari shocknya.

"A, apa yang akan anda putuskan ji..jika aku dan dia cocok?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

"Tentu saja sebuah acara pesta pernikahanmukan, Hatake-san."

BLAAARRRR! Tubuh Kakashi tidak dapat bergerak. Matanya membelalak kaget. Wajahnya yang pucat tambah memucat. Jika wajahnya tidak menggunakan masker, sudah tentu mulutnya menggangga lebar.

"Nah, selebihnya akan aku katakan nanti jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Hatake-san. Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan datang tepat waktu, Hatake-san. Kau tidak ingin membuat perempuan yang kau katakan 'Amat. Sangat. Cantik.' Itu menunggumukan? Oh, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku." Jelas Kazuro. Ia lalu menatap sekelilingnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku permisi dulu." Lanjutnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, membuka pintu ruangan Hokage dan suara 'bruuk' kecil mengakhiri keberadaan sang tetua desa itu.

"Astaga. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat kejadian luar biasa seperti ini." Pekik tak percaya Hashirama Senju.

"Luar biasa? Hebat." Ucap Madara dongkol. Ia mendengus kesal. Izuna hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu.

"Hei, Kakashi. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato khawatir melihat Kakashi yang mematung.

"Tidak apa-apakan, Kakashi. Ini bagus untukmu." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum senang.

Kakashi melotot –pada akhirnya- pada Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangkat bahunya masa bodoh.

"Kalau berjodoh, setidaknya kau bisa mempaktekkan isi dari novel icha-icha favoritmukan, Kakashi."

Kakashi melotot ke arah Asuma. Lalu ia mendengus kesal. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang di ucapkan Asuma. Dengan cepat, Kakashi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Akh, pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk keluar lewat jendela juga." Ucap Sasuke sewot yang di hadiahi jitakan halus oleh Yamato untuk kedua kalinya.

~OO~

Kakashi melemparkan amplop itu ke lantai secara sembarang. Ia lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya.

Ini gila! Rutuknya.

Ia tak percaya bahwa ia tengah dijodohkan oleh tetua desa yang kolot itu.

"Apa hak mereka untuk mengatur hidupku?" tanyanya sarkas.

Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Perlahan ia mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan novel yang ingin di bacanya. Diambilnya novel itu dengan cepat. Sebuah perasaan nyaman mengalir dalam hatinya ketika melihat novel itu, entah mengapa. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan mulai membaca buku itu secara perlahan-lahan.

'Masa bodoh dengan perjodohan itu." Ucapnya tak percaya.

~OO~

Disinilah ia berada. Diruangan Hokage penuh tatapan 'ajaib' dan tak lupa seorang perempuan yang terlihat asing serta cantik tersenyum sopan ke arahnya.

"Wah, bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu?" saran Kazuro.

Perempuan itu mengangguk sopan ke arah Kazuro lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ayukawa Kahyo." Ucap perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hatake Kakashi. Panggil saja aku Kakashi."

Kahyo mengangguk senang. "Salam kenal, Kakashi." Salamnya formal.

Kakashi berpikir bahwa perempuan baik-baik seperti Kahyo tidak cocok dengannya. Tentu saja Kahyo bisa mendapatkan calon yang lebih daripada dirinya. Kakashi tahu perempuan dari keluarga hormat dan terpandang sepertinya biasanya menginginkan calon yang lebih sesuai dengan latar belakangnya juga. Sedangkan Kakashi? Seingatnya ia adalah anak dari Hatake Sakumo yang dianggap mengkhianati desa karena gagal melaksanakan misi dan membuat korban yang seharusnya hidup. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia guru dari Uchiha Sasuke yang berambisi untuk menghancurkan desa dan sahabat yang menyebabkan Uchiha Obito melakukan permainan konyol dengan membuat teror di lima desa shinobi dengan menggunakan nama samaran Uchiha Madara dan dalang pembuat perang shinobi ke-4.

Ia mendesah sedikit tak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Maaf, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Kakashi?" tanya Kahyo.

Kakashi mengangkat ke dua alisnya dan tersenyum samar. "Oh? Sama sekali tidak, hmm, Ayukawa-san."

"Panggil saja aku Kahyo, Kakashi. Tidak usah terlalu formal padaku."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu, Kahyo."

Kahyo tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang karena ia merasa suasananya tidak canggung lagi.

"Nah, cukup perkenalan singkatnya. Jadi bagaimana kalau Hatake-san mengantarkanmu kediaman keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Ah." Kahyo menatap malu-malu pada Kakashi.

"Bagaimana Hatake-san?" tanya Kazuro penasaran.

Kakashi memilih untuk menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "Hm, baiklah."

"Tidak merepotkan?"

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kahyo menatap Kakashi senang. Ia kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi penglihatannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita segera berangkat, Kakashi?"

"Oh..ah.. tentu saja." Kakashi merasa jadi orang terbodoh karena sempat-sempatnya ia berpikir hal-hal meseum di saat seperti ini.

Hinata yang merasa sadar akan sesuatu segera menghentikan langkah Kahyo dan Kakashi yang hampir meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Hm, anu, saat ini ayah dan yang lainnya sedang tidak berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Jadi jika anda pergi ke kediaman Hyuugapun hanya ada beberapa anggota Hyuuga yang bertugas untuk menjaga kediaman Hyuuga." Jelas Hinata sedikit gagap.

Kahyo mengerjap-ngerjap matanya sedikit putus asa. "Begitu ya."

"Tapi jika anda berkenan, silahkan datang pada sore hari." Lanjut Neji.

"Oh?"

"ah, ya, sepertinya ayah dan yang lainnya akan pulang sore harinya."

Kana tersenyum maklum.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa sampai kau harus pergi dan menemui ketua Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi. Kahyo, Hinata dan Neji menatap Kakashi instens. Tapi kemudian tatapan Hinata dan Neji beralih pada Kahyo.

"Ayahku berpesan padaku saat akan kemari jikalau urusanku dengan Kakashi selesai aku harus mengantarkan surat ini." Katanya sambil menunjukkan surat itu kehadapan Kakashi.

"Mengapa tidak memberinya pada Hinata saja?"

Neji melotot ke arah Kakashi sedangkan Hinata sedikit pias.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kakashi. Ayahku bilang kalau aku harus menyerahkan surat ini langsung pada ketua klan Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Masalah tradisi dan peraturan dalam sebuah klan bukan hal aneh yang baru Kakashi temui. Dan tentu saja Kahyo adalah anak dari pemegang tradisi dan peraturan yang ditetapkan keluarganya pada dirinya. Meski untuk beberapa orang dan anak-anak seukuran Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan tradisi seperti itu terdengar mengekang kebebasan.

Ah, kebebasan. Entah mengapa Kakashi merasa teringat dengan perempuan yang baru dikenalnya dua hari lalu. Dan ia teringat dengan novel yang harus dikembalikannya langsung kepada petugas perpustakaan hari ini juga. Oh, bagus. Ia hampir saja lupa.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu ke perpustakaan, Kahyo?"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan sweatdrop mendengar ajakan Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Teganya-teganya kau mengajak perempuan secantik Ayukawa-san hanya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan! Setidaknya ajak Ayukawa-san ke tempat yang romantis!" cecar Kushina tak terima. Minato secara refleks menghentikan cercaan Kushina. Tahulah semua teman Naruto kalau sikap hiperaktif bocah jinchuriki Kyuubi itu berasal dari ibunya.

"Benar, Kakashi! Kau simpan dimana semua pengetahuan yang kau dapatkan dari Icha-icha, hah!"

Bisa dipastikan kalau Jiraiya akan mendapatkan perlakuan serendah-serendahnya dari Tsunade. Mungkin tragisnya ia akan mendapati dirinya sudah mati –lagi- karena dihajar Tsunade yang kalau marah, hm, bisa sangat fatal akibatnya.

Yah, bukan hanya Tsunade saja, tapi perempuan-perempuan yang merasa terhina kalau harus disamakan dengan perempuan yang digambarkan dalam buku nista icha-icha itu, pasti Jiraiya akan mendapatkan bonus lebih selain yang akan didapatkannya dari Tsunade.

Wajah Kakashi memerah andai saja ia tidak menggunakan maskernya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku senang karena untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi mengajakku." Ucap Kahyo menenangkan suasana yang riuh. Beberapa orang menatap Kahyo sedih. Kahyo yang merasa baru pertama kalinya mendapatkan tatapan itu, menjadi gugup.

"Setahuku Kakashi sangat suka sekali membaca dan karena itulah aku merasa senang dan tersanjung karena Kakashi mengajakku ke tempat dimana disukainya. Lagipula aku juga suka membaca." Jelas Kahyo.

Kakashi berpikir kalau Kahyo sudah salah paham. Tapi untuk beberapa hal Kahyo memang benar.

~OO~

Ketika untuk pertamakalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan setelah perang shinobi ke-4 berakhir, beberapa pasang mata yang sedang berada di perpustakaan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan sorot mata tak percaya. Mungkin bukan dia yang menjadi sorotan utamanya, melainkan perempuan yang berjalan disampingnya. Kakashi merasa yakin bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada banyak gosip yang meluas. Atau mungkin gosipnya sudah meluas semenjak ia dan Kahyo meninggalkan ruangan Hokage? Sepertinya begitu.

Jadi Kakashi hanya berjalan dengan gayanya yang seperti biasanya dan mendatangi penjaga perpustakaan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini." Kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan buku pada penjaga perpustakaan.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu mengernyit heran menatap buku yang diserahkan oleh Kakashi padanya. "Bukankah ini salah satu novel yang dipinjam oleh Kana?".

Penjaga perpustakaan itu menatap Kakashi seolah-olah bertanya 'darimana anda mendapatkan buku ini?'

Kakashi yang mengerti arti tatapan itu menjelaskannya. "Aku menemukan buku itu tergeletak di jalan. Dan karena ada stempel perpustakaan jadi aku berpikir untuk mengembalikannya langsung ke perpustakaan daripada harus mencari peminjam buku itu."

Kahyo menatap Kakashi takjub. "Jadi karena itu kau mengajakku kemari, Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas. "Maaf."

"Ah, tidak. Justru kau sangat hebat dan akh, kau memang hebat, Kakashi."

Kakashi melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Ia agak gugup mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Kahyo.

'Seandainya ia tahu.' Pikir Kakashi sangsi.

"Akh, terimakasih atas pujiannya, Kahyo. Tapi aku merasa tak sehebat itu."

"Jangan merasa sungkan, Kakashi. Aku..."

Brukk!

Kakashi, Kahyo, petugas perpustakaan dan beberapa orang lainnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang perempuan yang tidak elitnya terjatuh di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Untuk sesaat Kakashi merasa terkejut karena ia mengenal orang yang terjatuh itu. Dengan segera Kakashi menuju ke arahnya. Namun di susul oleh Kahyo yang dengan cekatan membantu orang itu bangkit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kahyo cemas.

Perempuan yang terjatuh itu menatap penolongnya dan dibuat agak merinding. Perempuan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini sangat cantik. Baenar-benar Sa-Ngat Can-Tik! Itu pikirnya.

"Halo. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kahyo sekali lagi karena orang yang ditolongnya tak menjawab.

"Oh..ah..,ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Ungkapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Kahyo tersenyum.

Merasa ada sosok lain di samping perempuan yang menolongnya, ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Untuk sesaat ia melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan sosok itu sebelum dengan cepat kembali ke semula.

"Kakashi, bolehkah aku mencari buku-buku yang menarik untuk kupinjam?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Kahyo tersenyum senang dan ia pamit untuk mencari buku-buku yang menurutnya menarik.

Kakashi menatap kearah perempuan yang ditolong oleh Kahyo.

"Apa ada yang perlu kubantu, nona?"

"Oh? Tidak. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Perempuan itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menghampiri petugas perpustakaan yang sepertinya sedang menceramahinya. Kakashi dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mulai sibuk membenahi buku-buku yang menarik di matanya untuk di bawa pulang.

Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang menarik hatinya dan akan mengambil buku tersebut, sebuah tangan mendahuluinya.

""Ah?"" ucap Kakashi dan orang itu berbarengan karena tanpa sengaja tangan untuk mengambil buku tersebut saling bersentuhan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bagi Kakashi adalah tangan yang sedang dipegangnya tanpa sengaja itu adalah milik tangan perempuan yang ditolong oleh Kahyo. Beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan sebelum perempuan itu segera melepaskan tangan yang sedang di pegang oleh Kakashi. Namun yang lebih terkejut tangannya di tahan oleh Kakashi.

"Temui aku di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu." Bisik Kakashi di telinga perempuan itu dengan sangat perlahan. Setelah itu Kakashi melepaskan uluran tangannya dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Ia memegang tangan kanannya yang dipegang paksa. Rona merah muncul dipipinya. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kirinya memastikan apa yang terjadi tidak terlihat orang lain, kalau tidak akan banyak gosip beredar. Dan itu tidak baik untuknya.

Ia lalu menatap buku itu dan mengambilnya. Namun belum sempat buku itu terambil sepenuhnya, buku itu sudah tersimpan lagi di tempatnya. Ia memilih memegang telinga kirinya -yang menurut perkiraannya- memerah menambah rona merah pada pipinya. Ia masih ingat desahan nafas dari suara sang mantan Copy-nin itu. Astaga! Bahkan buku yang menarik minatnya sudah tak berarti lagi.

~OO~

Hari itu Kakashi mengajak jalan-jalan Kahyo ke tempat yang belum di kenal wanita sekelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengantarkan Kahyo ke kediaman ketua klan Hyuuga. Sesuai yang di katakan oleh Neji dan Hinata bahwa ketua klan akan berada di kediamannya pada sore harinya.

"Ne, Kakashi. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Dan kau tidak perlu menungguku, Kakashi."

"Sepertinya percakapan panjang, ya?" tanya Kakashi.

Kahyo mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Benar."

"Baiklah. Aku juga ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Kakashi setelah ia memastikan bahwa Kahyo sudah aman.

Ia lalu dengan cepat ber-shunpo dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Ia harus segera sampai ke satu tempat yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, Kakashi akhirnya sampai di tempat yang di tujunya.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan, ia menatap ke arah perempuan yang sudah duduk tenang sambil membaca, tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kana."

Buku yang dipegang Kana terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Kana untuk mengambil buku bacaan perempuan itu yang terjatuh tadi.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Aku rasa sepertinya iya."

"Maaf." Sesal Kakashi. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Kana yang masih kosong. Kemudian menyerahkan buku yang dipungutnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Ucapnya sambil mengambil buku yang sudah dipungut oleh Kakashi.

"Hah." Hanya suara desahan yang bisa di keluarkan oleh Kakashi. Ia tak pernah merasa sangat lelah seperti ini daripada hari-hari yang dijalaninya saat misi solo yang pernah dijalaninya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari saat di perpustakaan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mendelik tajam ke arah Kana. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Terimakasih."

Kana menatap Kakashi heran. "Apanya? Kau berterimakasih karena apa, Kakashi?"

"Maksudku novelnya. Itu sangat membantu."

"Oh?"

"Sepertinya kau tak senang."

"Hah?"

Kakashi merasa jengkel karena pernyataannya hanya di balas dengan 'oh' atau 'hah'.

"Apa kau tak punya kosa kata yang lain?"

Kana menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku kesal!"

"Begitu, ya?"

".."

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tak punya kosa kata yang lain?"

Kakashi mendengus kesal pertanyaannya di tanya balik. "Kana, jangan bercanda!". Ia bersumpah bahwa hari ini ia akan banyak mengeluarkan kata makian yang tidak pernah diucapkannya seumur hidup.

"Jangan marah, Hatake. Kau lucu jika marah."

"Panggil aku Kakashi."

"Ok, baiklah. Terimakasih kembali, Kakashi."

"Apa maksudnya dengan ucapanmu itu, Kana?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengembalikan novel yang kupinjamkan padamu dari perpustakaan tepat pada waktunya. Kupikir kau lupa dan jika kau tidak mengembalikannya hari ini juga, maka aku yang akan kerepotan."

"Aku hampir lupa." Jujur Kakashi.

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Kana tak percaya.

"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau diceramahi panjang lebar oleh penjaga perpustakaan gara-gara novel yang kau pinjam padakukan?"

"Begitulah. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu lebih baik karena kau sudah membantuku membuat alasan yang hebat daripada harus memperlama jangka pinjamnya."

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk membuat alasan daripada memperlama jangka waktu meminjam?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.

"Karena buku yang kau pinjam sudah dua kali aku perpanjang waktu kembalinya. Artinya sudah hampir tiga minggu buku itu dipinjam sebelummu oleh orang lain. Dan kalau aku perpanjang lagi waktu kembalinya, Sota pasti akan memperpendek jangka pinjamku."

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Tapi menyuruhku untuk membuat alasan seperti itu pada penjaga perpustakaan juga sama saja kau tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga buku perpustakaankan?"

"Bisa jadi."

Kakashi double sweatdrop. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hah. Maksudku Kakashi jika aku perpanjang waktu mengembalikannya Sota akan curiga terjadi apa-apa pada buku perpustakaannya. Dan itu tak bagus. Yah, sebenarnya kejadianmu kali ini memang tidak bagus juga tapi masih lebih baik. Setidaknya aku bisa bilang pada Sota kalau aku menjatuhkan buku itu secara tak sengaja dan untung sudah ditemukan dan dikembalikan jadi dia hanya menceramahiku hal-hal yang sudah aku tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa."

"Oh. Sota? Penjaga perpustakaan itu?"

Kana mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ia tidak suka denganmu."

"Oh? Aku rasa tidak juga."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Habis aku hanya merasa Sota kesal karena hampir tiap hari aku merepotkannya. Tapi dia senang kalau aku tidak pergi ke perpustakaan sepertinya. Soalnya dia yang palingg rajin menyapaku."

"Sepertinya dia suka kamu."

Kana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Sota itu sudah menikah."

Kakashi sepertinya merasa malu karena sudah sok tahu. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Yah, dengan penjaga perpustakaan lainnya?"

"Oh. Mereka sudah tua-tua. Lagipula saat ini kebanyakan penjaga perpustakaannya perempuan."

"Aku curiga kau mengenal mereka satu persatu."

"Iya sih. Soalnya aku pelanggan tetap perpustakaan yang datang hampir seminggu 4 kali."

Kakashi jawdrop mendengarnya. "Apa kau tidak melakukan hal lain daripada mengunjungi perpustakaan?"

"Pekerjaan kantor."

"Lainnya?"

"Yah bersenda gurau dengan teman-temanku dan rekanku di akhir bulan minggu ke tiga."

Kakashi merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan hal yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"O ya, Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Apakah perempuan yang datang bersamamu ke perpustakaan itu adalah tunanganmu?"

"Kau mendengarnya dari gosip?"

Kana mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bukan tunangan tapi calon tunangan." Ungkap Kakashi kesal.

"Calon?"

"Hm. Tapi aku merasa tidak seperti itu. Apa kau mau meralat gosip murahan itu?"

"Hah? Tidak mau. Mana ada yang percaya padaku bahwa perempuan yang bersamamu hari ini masih 'calon' tunanganmu. Mereka tidak akan mendengarkanku. Lagipula nanti mereka bertanya-tanya padaku darimana aku mendapatkan info tersebut. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku mnegatakannya kalau aku mendapatkan info tersebut dari sang mempelai pria yang di gosipkan."

"Tapi kau pintar mencari alasan."

"Tidak kugunakan untuk yang seperti itu."

"Orang yang pintar mencari alasan sama saja dengan pembohong."

"Memang masalah buatmu? Maaf saja yah, tapi aku hanya berbohong untuk hal-hal yang tak bisa kau pahami." Ucap Kana kesal.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. 'sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan.' Rutuknya. Ia mengelurkan tangannya.

"Maaf. Kau memaafkankukan?"

Kana memutar matanya bosan. "Tentu saja, Kakashi. Tidak akan ada manfaat yang didapat dari permusuhan." Ia lalu menjabat tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap Kana takjub. Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. "Kau benar."

"Sudah hampir malam. Sebaiknya hari ini sampai disini dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kakashi."

Kana bangkit dan berjalan membelakangi Kakashi.

"Hati-hati." Saran Kakashi.

Yang dibalas gumaman konyol dari mulut Kana.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!"

.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

Aku rasa TBC :P

Ditunggu reviwsnya ya, minna.

 **Mikazuki Ryuuko iya, minna. Kakashi dan OC** **. Makasih BANGET mau reviws fic ku ini. Hehehe. Yah, sebenernya tokoh utama wanitanya aku refleksikan sebaagai diriku sendiri. Jadi intinya ini cerita aku sama Kakashi gitu :P hehehe anggap ajah kayak gitu ok. Siplah! Terus dukung dan minta sarannya ya, minna.**

Aku akan membalas pertanyaan kalian di Chap selanjutnya.

Ne, mohon dukungannya ya, minna readers.


	3. Kebahagiaan akan menghampiri

Marriage.

 **Disclemmar Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hatake Kakashi & Narashi Kana.**

 **Family Hurt Romance**

.

.

.

CHAP 3 : Kebahagian akan menghampiri.

.

Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada satupun kebetulan?

Hei, lihat. Bahkan hari inipun penuh keajaiban, bukan?

Dan semakin hari kenangan yang tersimpan bermunculan kembali, benar?

.

Kana memandang wajahnya di cermin. Diusap pipinya dengan lembut. Namun tak berapa lama gerakan usapannya terhenti. Lalu ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Tak lama ia mendesah dan tak sengaja matanya menatap kertas yang berada di meja dari pantulan cermin.

Ia menggeleng dengan keras. Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dan setetes air mata jatuh dari air matanya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

 _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Dan.. dan untuk apa aku menangis!?_

Ia berpaling dan memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba membawa pikirannya saat-saat dimana ia bertemu Kakashi. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya.

 _Sebenarnya mengapa aku harus bertemu dan mengenalnya secara pribadi?_

Ia tak mengerti. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti. Dan ia takut. Ya, ia sangat ketakutan. Bukan karena Kakashi yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Tapi disebabkan karena takdir. Hitsuzen. Dan itu yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan sampai ia tertidur tanpa sadar.

~OO~

Hari ini Kakashi beruntung karena ia tidak perlu untuk bertemu dengan Kahyo –tunangan paksanya- sekedar berjalan-jalan. Mungkin Kakashi harus bersyukur karena Kahyo sedang ada urusan yang tak mungkin untuk ditinggalkannya. Tapi mungkin yang ia sayangkan adalah betapa ia harus memberi masukan kepada Kozuro, tetua desa yang berlaku sebagai perantara, yang penasaran dengan pendapatnya tentang Kahyo setelah ia bertemu dan sekedar berjalan-jalan secara langsung.

"Jadi bagaimana kesanmu terhadap Kahyo-san, Hatake-san?" tanya Kazuro dengan mata berbinar. Tak sadar bahwa Kakashi sudah lelah untuk menjawab.

 _Demi Kami-sama! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali pendapatku tentang Kahyo!? Tapi kenapa tetua desa ini terus bertanya hal yang sama berulang-ulang!._

Jujur Kakashi frustasi dengan keadaannya yang serasa dirinya harus mengatakan bahwa Kahyo cocok dengannya dan setuju menjadikan Kahyo menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya.

"Hm, mungkin jika hanya sehari bersama-sama saja tidak membuatmu cukup berkesan, ya?" tanya Kazuro yang sepertinya merasa kecewa dengan kesan tentang perempuan yang dikenalkan pada pewaris Hatake tunggal itu.

"Bukan begitu, Kazuro-sama." Kakashi mencoba memberi pengertian. "Kahyo, perempuan yang cantik dan baik. Sungguh. Dan ia juga pintar. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia sangat peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya." Kakashi ingat saat ia dan Kahyo berada di perpustakaan dan dengan cekatannya ia membantu seorang perempuan yang terjatuh.

Kazuro menatap Kakashi cermat. Dengan lamat, ia mendesah. "Kesanmu hanya seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak menyukai dia, Hatake. Aku merasakannya." Ucap Kazuro to the point. Kakashi akan membuka mulutnya tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Kazuro selanjutnya.

"Aku kecewa."

Kakashi terdiam. Ia tak dapat berbuat atau berkata apapun. Jadi ia hanya mengamati wajah Kazuro yang menyiratkan rasa sedih atas keputusan sepihak.

"Kahyo-san menyukaimu. Aku merasakannya bahwa Kahyo sangat senang bersamamu."

"Maaf." Hanya sepatah kata itu yang dapat Kakashi katakan sebagai wujud penyesalannya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya, bukan padaku. Sebenarnya Kahyo-san sangat berharap kau dapat menyukainya. Tapi ketika kumerasakan kesanmu padanya seperti ini, kukira aku terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan."

Kakashi memandang tetua desa itu setuju. Ia mengangguk. Kazuro mengangkat alisnya.

"Makanya aku pikir meskipun kau tdak bisa cocok dengan Kahyo, tapi mungkin dengan perempuan yang akan kukenalkan padamu lagi tidak akan membuatmu kecewa dan mungkin kau bisa merasa cocok dengannya."

"Apa?" cecar Kakashi tak percaya.

Kazuro menatap Kakashi setengah hati. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan membuka pintu. Namun sebelum ia keluar, ia menatap Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Biodata 'calon'mu yang selanjutnya akan kuminta kurir untuk mengirimkannya padamu. Segera." Ucapnya.

Ia mendesah. "Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi keluarga Ayukawa-san untuk mengabarkan bahwa putri mereka telah ditolak." Lanjutnya sambil menutup pintu.

Kakashi hanya mengerjap-ngerjap ajaib. Ia tak menyangka bahwa meskipun ia merasa terbebas dari perjodohannya dengan Kahyo, tetua desa itu akan menjodohkannya dengan yang lain!

Tepukan hangat di pundaknya menyadarkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berdua makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku?" tanya Minato setelah Kakashi melihat dirinya.

"Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan yang panjang ya, sensei?" tanya Kakashi sedikit heran. Seingat Kakashi, jika Minato, gurunya itu, sudah dalam mode seriusnya seperti ini pasti akan ada pembicaraan yang menurut Kakashi tidak diperlukan. Oh, ayolah! Ia bukan anak yang tidak sensitif atau tidak peka dan ia juga tidak bodoh sampai-sampai perlu untuk diceramahi. Lagipula ia bukan tipe orang yang ingin menyangkal kesalahan dalam dirinya. Maksudnya ia tidak pernah –seingatnya- melarikan diri dari permasalahan apapun dan seharusnya Minato sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Kakashi?" Minato mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku benar-benar ingin makan ramen berdua denganmu. Seingatku, terakhir kali kita berdua makan ramen bersama-sama.." Minato mencoba mengingat-ngingat kapan tepatnya ia dan Kakashi makan ramen berduaan, sebelum ia dan istri tercintanya mati pada hari kelahiran Naruto, putra tunggalnya.

"Ah, ya." Sepertinya Minato sudah mengingatnya. "Aku ingat. Terakhir kali kita makan berdua bersama-sama itu tiga minggu sebelum Aku dan Kushina mati. Itu artinya sudah hampir 16 tahun kita tidak makan bersama-sama. Kau keberatan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mendesah. "Apa sensei bercanda!? Tentu saja selama 16 tahun inikan sensei sudah mati. Jadi mana mungkin kita makan bersama-sama. Lagipula aku sangsi jika sensei hanya ingin makan ramen saja."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin makan ramen berdua dengan senseimu ini, Kakashi? Kau keberatan?"

Minato menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya sambil menatap Kakashi tajam. Kakashi hanya mendesah.

"Bukan begitu, sensei. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Hah." Lagi, Kakashi mendesah. Minatopun akhirnya ikut mendesah. Mungkin ia harus mengeluarkan jurus terhebatnya agar Kakashi luluh mengikuti ajakannya.

"Baiklah."

"Ng?" Kakashi hanya mengerjap-ngerjap heran ke arah Minato yang sedang melihat ke arah lain. Namun seperkian detik Minato melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang –hm, menurut Kakashi sulit ditolak.

"Oh ayolah, sensei!"

Kakashi kembali menghela nafas panjang, kali ini diiringi relaksasi tubuhnya. Kakashi tidak menjawab, namun Minato tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa menolak setelah menerima ekspresi mematikan tadi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kakashi akhirnya. Setelah itu hanya ada senyuman lebar diwajah Minato lalu ia dengan cekatan mengacak-acak rambut Kakashi yang memang selalu berantakan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, sensei!" ucap Kakashi jengkel. Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Bagiku kau masih kecil, Kakashi." Seulas senyum miring kembail terpatri diwajahnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia dan Kakashi meningkalkan ruangan Hokage dengan kepulan asap tipis sebagai pengantar kepergian mereka.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Minato bisa berekspresi seperti itu." Ungkap Inoichi jujur sedikit speechless.

"Kau baru tahu?" tanya Chojuro.

Inoichi mengangguk. "Kalau kalian?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

Chojuro dan Shikaku saling berpandangan. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya mendesah.

"Aku juga baru tahu." Ungkap jujur Chojuro, Shikaku, Mikoto, dan Fugaku berbarengan. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop ria. "Kalau kau, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Hah, tidak –amat sangat jarang - sesering Kakashi." Ucap Kushina sambil mendesah. Cemburu mungkin kepada Kakashi? Siapa tahu.

Mereka hanya ber-oh-ria, merasa sedikit iba.

~OO~

"Sebenarnya buku apa yang sedang kau cari, Kana?" tanya Sota heran melihat kelakuan Kana yang hanya mengacak-acak buku perpustakaan.

Kana menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau mau membantu mencarinya, Sota?"

"TIDAK!" tegas Sota. Ia lalu mengarahkan kembali matanya ke atas tumpukan kertas yang harus dikerjakannya, mengabaikan Kana yang tengah kebingungan.

Kana mendesah lelah. Buku yang dicarinya sedari tadi sedang tidak ada ditempatnya dan itu artinya seseorang telah meminjamnya terlebih dulu.

"Sial!" makinya dalam hati. Ia lalu memilih untuk mencari buku yang lain yang bisa membuatnya tertarik dan penasaran.

"Kana."

Sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh ke arah kiri kanan. Siapa yang memanggilnya dan memangnya ada yang dikenalnya?

"Aku dibelakangmu."

Ia sedikit terlonjak dan menatap heran ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Oh?"

"Hm, hai." Orang itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Ha..hai..juga. Hm, maaf apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya kikuk.

Orang yang bertanya kepadanya hanya mendesah sedih. "Kau kejam, Kana. Kitakan satu kantor. Dan kita juga sudah saling kenal sebelumnya."

Kana mengerjap-ngerjap matanya canggung. "Ng, maaf aku kurang baik dalam mengingat nama orang yang baru beberapa kali aku jumpai."

Orang itu hanya mendesah. Seingatnya ia dan Kana sering berpapasan di kantor sekedar untuk menyapa. Sepertinya gosip tentang Kana memang benar.

Ia menatap Kana dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Namaku Kureta Kujo. Panggil saja aku Kujo."

" _Ha'ik_. Kupikir karena kau sudah tahu namaku, aku tidak perlu memperkanalkan diriku, ok. Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku, Kujo?"

Kujo menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedikit gugup. "Hm, aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu berada di perpus dan kau terlihat kebingungan. Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja."

Kana menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih atas penawaran bantuannya. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang kebingungan mencari buku yang ingin kupinjam tetapi sepertinya sudah dipinjam orang lain."

"Begitu?"

Kana mengangguk mantap. "Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa membantuku dengan senang hati, munkin?" Ia melihat Kujo yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Bantuan seperti apakah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari buku yang menarik untuk kita baca sambil duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan perpus. Yah, sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang?" tawar Kana yang di balas anggukan kecil dari Kujo.

Setelah beberapa menit memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang menarik perhatian masing-masing, mereka akhirnya duduk di bangku perpus dekat jendela sambil berhadapan. Mata Kana menangkap judul buku yang dibawa oleh Kujo.

"'Desa Konoha : Kehebatan Kepemimpinan Nindaime.'? Sepertinya kau penyuka buku-buku klasik, ya?"

"Huh?" kujo menatap buku yang dibawanya. Lalu ia terkekeh. "Tidak. Hanya ingin membacanya saja. Habis aku penasaran seperti apa kepemipinan pada masa Nindaime Hokage. Pada masanya, kita kan belum lahir."

Kana mengangguk setuju. Ia lalu mulai membuka buku yang sedari tadi sudah berada di dalam gengamannya. Kujo melihat ke arah tumpukan buku yang di tumpuk di sebelah Kana. "Buku sebanyak itu akan kau baca sampai habis?"

Kana mengalikan tatapannya ke arah Kujo lalu mengarahkannya pada buku yang sengaja di tumpuk sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kujo. Bagaimana bisa aku membacanya sampai habis? Hm, mungkin butuh seharian penuh untuk membacanya dan aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membaca."

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawa sebanyak itu?"

"Oh. Buku-buku ini akan kubawa ke rumah. Kalau tidak kukumpulkan sepeti ini pasti akan ada yang meminjamnya sebelum aku. Untuk sekarang ini aku hanya ingin membaca buku ini saja. Sepertinya aku bisa menyelesaikan buku ini tepat sebelum perpustakaan tutup." Ujar Kana sambil mengacungkan buku ditangannya dan memulai kembali aktifitas membacanya.

Kujo menatap buku yang sedang dibaca Kana ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada jam yang menggantung di atas tembok yang terlihat dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

 _Tiga jam lagi perpustakaan akan tutup dan Kana bilang akan selesai membaca buku itu tepat sebelum perpustakaan tutup. Buku setebal itu akan dibacanya sampai tamat hanya dalam tiga jam?_

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka membaca ya, Kana?"

Lagi Kana mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya. Ia lalu mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Maaf, kau pasti terganggu." Sesal Kujo.

Kana menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak. Justru aku yang salah karena –sepertinya- aku lupa kalau kita akan berbincang-bincang."

"Sambil membaca, bukan?" tambah Kujo.

"Awalnya kupikir lebih baik seperti itu. Tapi aku ingat kalau aku sudah membaca aku suka tidak mempedulikan orang yang tengah berbicara padaku."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Hm. Nah, memangnya kau tidak suka membaca, Kujo?" tanya Kana. Untuk sesaat Kujo hanya bisa menahan nafas tertahan. Bola mata hitam dengan sedikit iris coklat, bibir yang tengah tersenyum, rambut hitam terikat. Oh. Namun segera saja ia sadar.

Kujo mendesah. "Jujur saja ini baru pertama kalinya aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan tak kusangka perpustakaan ternyata sangat luas dan besar padahal terlihat dari luar begitu kecil dan sempit."

"Maaf saja kalau perpustakaannya terlihat seperti itu dimatamu."

Kujo terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berbalik menatap orang yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Penjaga perpus?" Kujo melihat kartu identitas tergantung di rompi shinobinya. "Oh? Ah. Maaf bukan maksudku untuk berkata seperti itu." Ia sadar bahwa ia tengah menyindir perpustakaan yang sedang dijaga oleh staff-nya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sota. Siapapun yang belum pernah kemari dan melihat bangunan ini dari luar pasti berpikiran hal yang sama. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tersinggung seperti itu." Kana memutar bola matanya bosan menatap penjaga perpustakaannya yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu.

"hn."

"Jadi apa tujuanmu mengganggu acara perbincangan kami, Sota?"

"Oh, ya. Namamu Kujo?" Sota kembali menatap laki-laki yang tadi menyindir perpustakaan tercintanya. Kujo mengangguk. "Begini, di depan perpus ada seseorang yang sedang mencarimu. Tadi kusuruh dia masuk untuk menghampirimu tapi dia bilang dia tidak mau. Jadinya aku yang bertugas memanggilmu."

"Be.. , ya? Kalau begitu terimakasih karena sudah merepotkan dan menyampaikannya padaku." Kujo membungkukkan setengah badannya pada Sota. Ia menatap Kana. "Pergilah. Tidak baik menunggu orang lain." Ucap Kana penuh pengertian.

Kujo mengangguk cepat. "Lain kali kita teruskan perbincangan kita, bagaimana?" tawar Kujo sebelum ia meninggalkan Kana. "Baiklah. Lain kali." Janji Kana.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Ujar Sota berpendapat.

"Kujo suka aku? Atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Hanya berpendapat, Nona Narashi." Ucap Sota sambil tersenyum mengejek sedetik kemudian ia meninggalkan Kana sendirian yang tengah asik mulai membaca buku yang tak sempat dibacanya tadi.

~OO~

Kakashi benar-benar tidak mood untuk untuk mendengar petuah cinta sensei berambut pirangnya itu. Ayolah, ia sudah berada di kedai Ichiraku hampir satu jam lebih dan itu sangat membosankan.

"Apa sensei sudah selesai berbicaranya?"

Minato melirik mudrinya itu. "Kau bosan, Kakashi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi ketus yang diasumsikan oleh Minato sebagai 'ya'.

"Dengarkan aku, Kakashi. Kazuro-sama itu berniat baik padamu."

Kakashi menepuk wajahnya. Kembali ke cerita awal. Baiklah, Kakashi akan mendengarkannya lagi.

"Hei, Kakashi. Kau mendengarkankukan?" tanya Minato memastikan.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Minato. "Aku mendengarkannya sampai aku bosan, sensei." Ungkap Kakashi jujur.

Minato mendesah mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Ia menatap intens Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah. Dan mendesah lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Bukannya aku ingin memberimu nasehat atau apa, tapi aku hanya merasa senang karena kita bisa makan ramen bersama lagi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku bukan anak kecil seperti dulu lagi. Aku sudah dewasa. Dan aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kuputuskan tentang kehidupanku sendiri dan sensei kurasa sudah cukup paham tentang diriku sedari dulu."

Minato mengangguk lemah. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Teuchi –pemilik kedai ramen yang panjang umur- yang sepertinya sedang konsentrasi mencoba membuat menu baru ramen.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu setelah kematianku, Kakashi."

Akhirnya! Kakashi mendesah dan menatap Minato yang sedang tidak menatapnya. Ia akan berbicara namun ia menutup mulutnya dan menatap pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Minato.

 _Aku selalu bercerita tentang kehidupanku setelah sensei mati di depan makam sensei. Apa sensei tidak tahu? Bukankah orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa orang mati selalu menjaga, dan mendengar orang terkasih yang masih hidup!?_

Kakashi mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia sudah termakan besar omongan yang seperti menghibur orang hidup yang ditinggal mati orang yang sangat dikasihi itu.

Minato merasa heran karena Kakashi tiba-tiba terlihat kesal. "Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Minato penasaran kenapa Kakashi bisa terlihat kesal secara tiba-tiba. Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa."

Minato hanya menghembus nafas pelan. _Selalu saja seperti seolah-olah tidak ada hal buruk terjadi. Benar-benar pintar._

"Sensei tidak perlu khawatir."

Minato mengernyit heran ke arah Kakashi yang sedang menatapnya juga. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, sensei. Aku akan selalu menjaga diriku sendiri." Ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu hal-hal istimewa yang terjadi padamu waktu aku tidak ada, Kakashi." Rajuk Minato.

"Hal yang istimewa? Hal-hal yang kulewati, hari-hari yang berlalu semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Yah, mungkin ada satu atau dua hal yang istimewa tapi aku sedikit melupakannya."

Minato menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hal-hal istimewa dalam hidupmu, Kakashi? Aku heran denganmu, Kakashi." Ucapnya bercanda. Tapi sebenarnya dalam pikiran Minato hari-hari biasa yang dijalani Kakashi mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan kegiatannya dulu. Pergi misi, pulang ke desa, masuk rumah sakit, setelah sembuh pergi misi lagi. Atau paling tidak hanya membaca buku Icha-icha berulang-ulang. Huft, rumit.

"Sensei." Panggil Kakashi.

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukan Rin dan Obito."

Tubuh Minato kaku. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Kakashi. "Kakashi.."

"...Apapun yang terjadi, ralat, telah terjadi aku selalu memaafkannya dan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Jika itu yang sebenarnya sangat sensei cemaskan." Lanjut Kakashi memotong pembicaraan Minato.

Ada satu kelegaan terpancar dari Kakashi dan mungkin itu yang membuat ia pun merasa lega –walau masih berat hati. Ia tahu semua keraguan ketidakbahagiaan yang pernah dijumpai Kakashi, membuatnya menjadi semakin dewasa bahkan terlalu cepat. Minato tahu itu bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi selalu memaafkan tapi bukan berarti dengan memaafkan luka akan menghilang. Kakashipun tahu hal itu. Dan konsekuensi dari memaafkannya itu, Kakashi semakin menutup hatinya walau tidak sampai menutup dirinya pada sekitarnya.

Minato memegang pipi Kakashi yang tertutup masker dengan gemas. Ia lalu mencubit halus pipi Kakashi itu membuat sang pemilik pipi kesakitan. "Kau memang sudah dewasa, ya." Ujar Minato senang.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan sambil melepaskan pegangan Minato pada pipinya dengan halus.

"Tentu saja, sensei!" Kakashi cemberut membuat Minato tertawa. Ketika mendengar tawa gurunya yang sudah lama tak didengarnya itu mau tak mau Kakashi ikut tersenyum senang.

Hari itu Kakashi melewatinya dengan menyenangkan. Berbicara dengan guru yang sudah –dan hampir mustahil untuk dijumpai lagi- sepertinya akan menjadi hari istimewa Kakashi dan tentunya tidak akan begitu mudah untuk dilupakan.

Kakashi dan Minato berpisah di depan kedai ramen. Minato beranjak pergi ke tempat istri dan putranya berada. Dan Kakashi tidak ingin mengganggu momen-momen Naruto dengan orang tuanya yang mungkin akan segera meninggalkannya lagi walau Minato mengajaknya lagi untuk berkumpul bersama –untungnya tanpa tatapan mematikan. Kakashi sudah merasa cukup dengan atau tanpa kehadiran Minato disisinya. Sudah saatnya membiarkan Naruto bahagia untuk sementara, bukan? Yah, karena ia udah mendapatkan kompensasi yang sudah diterimanya dengan layak. Sangat layak.

Kakashi mengalihkan tatapanya pada pemilik kedai ramen. "Teuchi-jiisan, terimakasih. Ramennya sangat enak. Sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Kakashi sambil berjalan jauh dari kedai ramen.

Teuchi memandang Kakashi sendu. Jujur ada banyak kabahagiaan yang mengalir tiap kali melihat Minato dan Kakashi berbicara. Sejak dulu. Setitik air mata muncul di permukaan tepat ketika Kakashi pamit meninggalkan kedai.

"Saputangan, ayah?" tanya Ayame sambil memawarkan saputangan di depan ayahnya. Teuchi mengambilnya. "Apa yang sedang ayah pikirkan sama seperti yang sedang Ayame pkirkan juga."ujar anak pemilik kedai ramen itu kemudian

"Saputangan, Ayame?" tawar Teuchi. Ayame mengambil saputangan dari ayahnya dan mengelap ujung matanya yang basah. Lalu pasangan ayah anak pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku yang terkenal itu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk beraktifitas kembali. Tentunya dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang lain dari yang lain.

~OO~

Kakashi berjalan menelusuri gang-gang di desanya itu. Setelah ia pamit kepada pemilik kedai Ichiraku, ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi ia harus melangkahkan kakinya. Jadi jika kakinya memilihnya unuk melihat daerah-daerah pertokoan di sisi kanan kirinya yang sepertinya baru selesai dibangun dan beberapa sedang dibangun –fokus pembangunan desa yang dulu dihancurkan saat invasi pain ke desa Konoha baru dilaksanakan setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 benar-benar berakhir 4 bulan yang lalu. Selama itu para shinobi baik itu Chunin, Jounin bahkan Anbupun terlibat dalam pembangunan desa dan baru sebulan terakhir ini, masalah pembangunan diserahkan Hokage kepada para tim perancang yang dibuat khusus menangani proses pembangunan tapi tetap Hokage menjadi penanggung jawab dari tim itu.-

Kakashi tak sengaja melihat bayangan yang mengarah padanya dari atas di tanah. Saat ia mendongak ke atas untuk tahu benda apa yang menghalangi pemandangannya untuk melihat langit, sebuah benda terekem dimatanya. Dan sayangnya benda itu menabrak wajahnya yang tak berdosa dan sedikit rasa sakit mulai terasa manakala benda itu sudah terjatuh ke tanah.

Setelah rasa sakitnya perlahan memudar. Ia memungut benda yang menabrak wajahnya itu. Sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran indah dan cincin yang bersinar di tempa matahari di dalam kotak yang terbuka itu. Kakashi mulai mengernyit tak suka. Bukan karena kotak kayu dan isinya yang berharga itu dilemparkan ke arahnya. Tapi karena ia lengah dan itu tak baik untuknya.

 _Jangan karena kamu bahagia, kamu jadi lengah, Kakashi._ Peringatannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah." Sesalnya karena bisa-bisanya ia lengah. "Tapi kotak dan cincin ini dilemparkan oleh siapa?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.

"Anu, itu kami yang melemparkannya."

Kakashi mendongak dengan cepat. Sekumpulan remaja yang mengaku dalang pelemparan kotak kayu beserta isinya yang tak bedosa itu muncul di depan Kakashi. Sikap mereka canggung dan mungkin mereka sedikit gugup karena benda yang mereka lemparkan malah ke arahnya dan mengenai dirinya.

"Jadi ini milik kalian?" tanya Kakashi heran dan sekumpulan remaja di depannya menganguk secara bersamaan. Setelah dianalisa secara singkat, mungkin usia para remaja di depannya itu berkisar satu atau dua tahun dia atas muridnya. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan, bagaimana bisa kotak kayu indah dengan cincin didalamnya bisa menjadi milik sekumpulan para remaja yang kebanyakan laki-laki?

Seakan bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Kakashi, remaja perempuan satu-satunya itu menjelaskan secara mendetail kepada Kakashi.

"Itu hadiah yang akan kami beli untuk diberikan pada guru atau sebut saja kakak. Di pertengahan jalan tadi kami sedang memperebutkan cincin itu karena mereka penasaran ingin melihatnya." Jelas remaja perempuan itu sambil memberi pengertian siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka' oleh remaja perempuan itu.

"Oh?"

"Dan kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, akibat kecerobohan kami membuat anda merasakan sakit akibat kotak kayu yang menabrak, hm, sebagian anggota tubuh anda."

Untuk sesaat Kakashi hanya bengong mendengar kata 'sebagian anggota tubuh anda' yang dilontarkan oleh remaja laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda diantara yang lainnya.

"hm, maksudnya wajah anda. Tolong anda tak usah mempedulikan kata-kata terakhirnya yang terdengar absurd untuk dicerna." Jelas salah satu remaja laki-laki lainnya. "Hei, absurd apanya!" Remaja laki-laki yang terlihat muda di matanya sepertinya tidak menerima bahwa pernyataannya benar-benar absurd.

Kakashi mendesah. "Tidak. Tidak apa. Tapi lain kali jangan melemparkan sesuatu benda atau akan ada yang bakal menjadi korban selanjutnya." Ujar Kakashi melerai sambil menyerahkan kotak kayu itu kepada satu-satunya remaja perempuan yang ada di sekumpulan remaja laki-laki.

"Terimakasih sarannya dan maaf merepotkan. Dan tentu saja kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap remaja perempuan itu mewakili semuanya untuk meminta maaf dan berterimakasih.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk mafhum. Setelah kotak kayu beserta isinya di serahkan pada sekumpulan remaja yang sedang berjalan menjauh darinya ke arah yang sebaliknya. Sekelebat kenangan hinggap di otakknya.

 _Rasanya aku seperti mengenal anak-anak itu. Tapi dimana, ya? Seingatku untuk urusan yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak hanya pada saat Sandaime-sama memutuskankan untuk menjadikanku Jounin-sensei dan mencarikan murid-murid untuk kulatih sebelum akhirnya aku mendapatkan murid yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku._

Kakashi dengan cepat berhenti berjalan. Ya, benar. Tentu saja mereka adalah anak-anak yang tak sempat berada di bawah pengawasannya. Para remaja itu adalah murid-muridnya sebelum Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke yang itu artinya mereka adalah murid tim pertama dan tim keduanya! Murid-murid yang membuat Kakashi sedikit berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk menjadi Jounin-sensei walau mereka tak bisa menjadi muridnya karena ia tidak meluluskan mereka. Demi, Kami-sama! Mereka sudah dewasa. Dan bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat bersama-sama? ***

Kakashi segera berbalik dan menghentikan langkah sekumpulan remaja itu. Sekumpulan remaja itu berhenti dan menatap Kakashi yang menghentikan mereka. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah lagi, tuan?"

"Akh, tidak." Kakashi menggeleng dengan cepat membuat para remaja itu betanya-tanya kebingungan. "Tapi sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja, ya?"

"HAH!?" sekumpulan remaja itu sekarang benar-benar kebingungan.

"Maksudku kalian..."Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah. Bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Maksudnya kami sudah tumbuh besar dari yang terakhir kali anda ingat, benarkan, Hatake-sensei?"

Kakashi menatap salah satu anak remaja laki-laki yang tengah mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Benar. Kalian masih ingat, ya?"

Beberapa dari sekumpulan remaja itu saling memandang satu sama lain. "Justru kami yang harusnya bertanya seperti itukan, Hatake-sensei?"

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Gugup dan apa yang dikatakan salah satu remaja itu membuatnya malu dan jengah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba anda ingat kepada kami, Hatake-sensei? Maksudku kupikir anda benar-benar melupakan murid tim pertama..."

"..dan tim kedua."

Remaja perempuan itu menatap tajam pada salah satu rekannya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terpotong. "...yah, seperti itulah. Dan apa yang membuat anda teringat kembali dengan kami?"

Bingung. Kakashi benar-benar bingung. Belum pernah seumur-umur Kakashi dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Kami tidak memaksa anda kalau anda bingung untuk menjawabnya, Hatake-sensei. Hm, tapi tidak apa-apakan jika kami menyebutmu, Hatake-sensei. Apa anda tidak kebertan?"

Ada rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kakashi. Rasa yang mirip dengan yang diingatnya saat Obito memberikan bantuan terakhirnya. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan sekaligus membawa rindu yang mendalam. Tentu saja Kakashi seharusnya berterimaksih pada mereka karena merekalah yang membuat ia pertama-tama merasa nyaman dengan namanya anak-anak yang selalu dibencinya. Mungkin karena merekalah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan menjadi seorang Jounin-sensei walaupun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi murid asuhnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi tegas membuat beberapa sekumpulan remaja itu merengut malu karena sudah lancang. "Tolong panggil aku Kakashi-sensei dan tidak ada sebutan formal lainnya. Mengerti, anak-anak?"

Sekumpulan remaja itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Kakashi. "Benarkah kami boleh memanggil.."

"Boleh. Tentu saja boleh." Kakashi tersenyum hangat kepada mereka. Ia lalu menggosok-gosokkan hidungya dengan jarinya. "Bagaimanapun kalian adalah murid dari tim pertama dan tim keduakukan?"

Salah satu remaja laki-laki itu terharu. Lalu dengan sigap dan badan yang ditegakkan. Ia mengangguk takzim layaknya seperti baru mendapatkan sebuah kehormatan yang amat sangat jarang terjadi dan diterimanya itu.

"Mulai hari aku siap menerima dan akan melaksanakannya, Ha, eh salah, maksudnya, Kakashi-sensei."

Jika ia tak ingat dengan sifatnya mungkin saat ini Kakashi sudah tertawa terjungkal-jungkal melihat (mantan) muridnya yang baru dijumpainya lagi bertingkah seperti itu. Sebagai reaksi yang tidak bisa dilakukannya, Kakashi memilih untuk geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendekati dan mengacak-ngacak rambut salah satu remaja laki-laki itu yang mangut tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Baginya, ini pelampiasan karena ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang...

""Konyol."" Ucap Kakashi dan rekan remaja yang rambutnya sedang diberantakan olehnya secara bersama-sama.

Dan Kakashi melihat remaja laki-laki ini menggelembungkan pipinya, dan wajahnya merah. Mungkin sebal akibat dijadikan bahan olokan.

.

.

.

Sory kalo ada typos.

TBC or End?

Aku rasa TBC :P

Ditunggu reviwsnya ya, minna.

*** (Keterangan lanjutnya)→ mungkin para penggemar Naruto khususnya Kakashi, mungkin sudah pernah ada yang melihat video animenya di saat Kakashi pertama kali menjadi Jounin-sensei dan membimbing satu tim yang terdiri dari satu anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki yang tak diluluskan oleh Kakashi. Merekalah murid tim pertama Kakashi yang dimaksud dan murid tim kedua Kakashi yang terdiri dari tiga orang anak laki-laki yang sama nasibnya seperti tim pertama alias tidak diluluskan. Tapi salah satu anak dari tim kedua ini mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada Kakashi karena tidak meluluskan mereka dan membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka masih belum layak untuk menjadi murid di bawah pengasuhannya. Setelah itu, barulah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang benar-benar menjadi murid Kakashi dan itu artinya Naruto and kawan-kawan merupakan murid tim ketiga Kakashi –yang muncul di anime- dan satu-satunya yang diluluskan untuk menjadi murid dibawah asuhan da tanggung jawabnya. Tapi aku lebih sreg, kalau Kakashi lebih bersama dengan murid tim pertama dan tim keduanya. Kenapa? Soalnya dengan bersama mereka, Kakashi akan lebih funny karena anak-anak itu bukan anak yang masalalu kelam. Mereka termasuk anak yang bahagia jadi jika Kakashi yang notabane-nya selalu ditinggalkan (Naruto lebih banyak berada dalam asuhan Jiraiya. Sasuke memilih pergi ke Orochimaru dan Sakura lebih banyak berada di bawah bimbingan Tsunade untuk bisa menjadi medic-nin handal. Aku tidak pernah melihat murid tim kakashi itu selalu bersama seperti tim-tim lainnya yang selalu terlihat kompak bersama Jounin-sensei pembimbing setiap kali aku melihat animenya. Lihatkan?) Semoga mengerti maksudku. See you.

 **Di Chap 1 :::** **Mikazuki Ryuuko** **iya, minna. Kakashi dan OC** **. Makasih BANGET mau reviws fic ku ini. Hehehe. Yah, sebenernya tokoh utama wanitanya aku refleksikan sebaagai diriku sendiri. Jadi intinya ini cerita aku sama Kakashi gitu :P hehehe anggap ajah kayak gitu ok. Siplah! Terus dukung dan minta sarannya ya, minna.**

 **Di Chap 2 :: iya nama Kahyo itu aku ambil dari Kakashi hiden. Tapi di fic ini Kahyo jadi sampingan doang (kasian kamu, Kahyo). Ok, seperti permintaanmu, aku mulai memasukan karakteristik dari Kana. Yah, dimulai ciri fisik tapi lengkapnya dan mulai masuk babak serunya sepertinya di chap 4. Hehehe. Terus dukung dan minta sarannya –reviwsnya, maksudku- ya, minna.**

Aku akan membalas pertanyaan kalian di Chap selanjutnya.

Ne, mohon dukungannya ya, minna readers.

Sorry, kalo ada typos.


	4. Saling Membutuhkan 01

Marriage.

 **Disclemmar Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hatake Kakashi & Narashi Kana.**

 **Family Hurt Romance**

04\. Saling Membutuhkan: part01.

.

.

"Kana."

"Hm?"

"Kapan kamu akan membangun keluarga yang kau impikan?"

Kana menoleh ke arah Mayumi yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku malah ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak lama."

Kana memandangi bukunya sendu. "Dan selama ini kau merasa sungkan bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?"

" begitu." Mayumi sedikit memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku bercanda." Kana hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya terkadang aku berpikir kenapa kau dan yang lainnya begitu sungkan kepadaku untuk membicarakan hal-hal serius seperti masalah ini. Kadang aku berpikir apa kalian peduli padaku atau tidak."

"Bukan begitu, Kana."

"Aku tahu dan mengerti. Kalian sangat peduli padaku makanya kalian tidak ingin membuatku merasa sedih. Kalian menyimpan pertanyaan kalian untukku agar aku merasa bahagia dan tidak tertekan. Aku paham itu."

Mayumi hanya memandangi pemandangan di depannya. "Sampai kapan kamu akan mengingatnya?"

Kana menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku justru sudah melupakannya. Lama sekali. Bukannya aku tidak ingin membangun keluarga yang kuimpikan. Hanya saja yang ada dipikiranku sampai saat ini adalah aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin berusaha untuk mencari pasangan hidupku."

"Konyol." Mayumi mendengus kesal. Kana tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Mayumi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuka hatimu kalau kau tidak ingin mencari pasanganmu?"

"Apa aku tampak intovert?" tanya Kana heran.

"Tidak. Kau bukan introvert tapi hampir mendekati."

"Mayumi! Teganya kau!" Kana menggelembungkan pipinya sebal. Sedangkan Mayumi tertawa puas.

"Kau tahu, Kana." Ucap Mayumi setelah ia selesai tertawa dengan puas.

"Tahu apa?" Kana menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di sampingnya mencoba untuk serius berbicara dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kana sangsi sambil memutar kedua matanya boosan.

"Ya, bodoh! Tapi kau saja yang tidak peka!"

"Aku peka!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kana diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian tak lama ia mendesah pasrah. "itu karena..." ucapnya sambil melihat langit dengan sendu.

"Mama!"

Kana dan Mayumi tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada anak kecil yang sedang berlari riang ke arah mereka.

"Semangat seperti biasanya ya, Anata." Ucap Kana setelah anak kecil itu sampai di pelukan Mayumi yang merupakan ibunya.

Anata, anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Kana. "Hari ini aku sangat senang, Kana ba-san."

"Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa sesenang ini, Anata-can."

Anata mengangguk-angguk semangat. Ia lalu membuka mulut kecilnya itu dan akan memulai cerita sampai Mayumi menghentikannya.

"Kenapa mama menghentikan Anata bercerita pada Kana ba-san?" renggutnya kesal.

"Karena kamu sudah memotong cerita Kana pada mama. Jadi tolong biarkan Kana menyelesaikan ceritanya ya? Mama janji jika cerita dari Kana selesai akan mama ijinkan anak mama yang cantik ini untuk menceritakan harimu pada Kana, ya?" pinta paksa Mayumi.

Kana sweatdrop. "Ya ampun, Mayumi. Biarkan saja jika Anata ingin bercerita."

Mayumi melebarkan matanya yang tajam membuat Kana memilih untuk bungkam.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu itu?"

"Kebiasaan apa?" tanya Kana pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau memulai cerita, pasti ceritanya berakhir dengan penuh misteri. Yang artinya kalau kau bercerita selalu setengah-setengah! Kau tau aku kesal!"

Kana double sweatdrop.

"Jadi tuntaskan pembicaraanmu yang barusan terpotong gara-gara Anata memotong pembicaraan kita."

"Penting?"

Mayumi menyipitkan matanya, tanda dia sudah menahan kesabarannya.

"Aku sangat ingin, tetapi sepertinya kau sudah dijemput oleh suami tercintamu." Kana tersenyum simpul sambil menatap seorang pria yang sudah berdiri di belakang Mayumi.

"Aku pergi duluan. Aku baru ingat kalau ada janji penting." Kana beringsut berdiri kemudian mulai melangkah pergi.

"pen..ting?" ucap Mayumi terbengong-bengong. Ia lalu menatap Kana yang sedang melangkah meninggalkan tempat mereka bersantai. "Janji macam apa yang begitu penting bagimu, Kana?" teriak Mayumi agar Kana mendengarnya.

Kana berhenti berjalan dan menengok kebelakang menatap Mayumi yang memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya. "Membaca mungkin?" ucapnya ragu sambil menggerakan bahunya. Kemudian ia tersenyum senang. "Sampai jumpa, Mayumi, Anata, Ryuji. Sampai berjumpa lain waktu lagi." Pamitnya sambil berbalik lagi dan memulai melangkah kembali.

Mayumi hanya diam seribu bahasa membuat Ryuji sang suami khawatir. "kau kenapa, Mayumi-can?"

Mayumi menatap garang Ryuji membuat ciut nyali sang suami. Ryuji dengan gugup melihat ke arah putrinya yang tampaknya sedang kesal. "Putri cantik toucan kenapa?"

Anata menatap Ryuji galak. "Berisik, toucan."

Ryuji hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendapati perlakuan seperti itu. Apa salahku, Kami-sama? Pikirnya sedih.

~O~

"Bagaimana dengan biodata 'calon'mu itu, Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya antusias.

Kakashi mendesah. "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang hal itu, Jiraiya-san?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu dengan siapa selanjutnya kau berkencan, Kakashi." Jawab Jiraiya riang.

Urat-urat nadi Kakashi mulai tampak. "Itu niatmu, Jiraiya-san?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Sebenarnya setelah kau selesai berkencan aku ingin tahu pendapatmu bagaimana rasanya berkencan itu." Jelas Jiraiya sambil membayangkan adegan dimana dia sedang berkencan dengan banyak wanita di sekitarnya. "Dan setelah aku tahu seperti apa pendapatmu tentang berkencan, aku akan membuat buku serial Icha-icha edisi terbaru." Jawab Jiraiya sambil tak lupa ia memberi senyuman lebar kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum manis –ralat- sangat manis hingga rasanya orang yang melihat senyuman Kakashi itu dibuat merinding. Dan sebelum Kakashi mengeluarkan ultimatumnya, mirisnya Jiraiya sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena Tsunade melemparkan kursi kesayangannya ke arah Jiraiya dengan kekuatan penuh dan kecepatan maksimal. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya klon Jiraiya yang terkapar.

"Jahat sekali kau, Tsunade. Jika yang tadi itu bukan klonku mungkin aku sekarang sedang sekarat." Jawab Jiraiya miris. "kecuali jika kau yang menjadi dokter sekaligus yang merawatku tentunya dengan 'pelayanan ekstra' aku sangat bersedia dibuat sekarat olehmu." Jawabnya sambil memikirkan pelayanan ekstra versinya yang akan diberikan oleh Tsunade. Oh betapa bahagianya dirinya.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin kubuat sekarat, Jiraiya. Tapi sayangnya setelah kau sekarat aku justru akan membuangmu..."

"...kepelukanmu, Tsunade? Oh itu akan menjadi kenangan indah seumur hidupku." Pekik Jiraiya senang setelah dengan tidak berdosanya memotong ucapan Tsunade.

Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti Tsunade dan semua orang yang berada dekat dengan Jiraiya menjauh dengan cepat karena tak ingin menjadi korban tak bersalah.

"MAMPUS SAJA KAU, JIRAIYA DUNGU!" tinju super plus-plus Tsunade membuat dinding ruangan Hokage hancur dan Jiraiya melayang entah kemana.

Beberapa orang diruangan itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat nasib Jiraiya karena ulahnya sendiri dan sisanya? Masa bodoh!

Sandaime hanya bisa meratapi nasib Jiraiya dengan memilih untuk bersiul sok tak peduli. Dan mungkin yang dimalangkan dalam kasus ini adalah para tukang yang harus dengan telaten memperbaiki dinding yang berlubang karena tinju Tsunade. (Dikejauhan para tukang bersin-bersin. Mereka berpikir mengapa mereka bisa bersin padahal saat ini bukan musim semi dimana serbuk bungalah yang menyebabkan bersin. Dan anehnya disaat yang bersamaan mereka bersinnya. Yah, entahlah. Masa bodoh!)

"Kakashi."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Maksudku apa kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Hah?"

Tsunade menatap Kakashi intens. "Apa kau itu menjadi bodoh ketularan Naruto, Kakashi?"

"Hei, Tsunade-bacan!" protes Naruto tak terima.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan Hokage sweatdrop akut termasuk Jiraiya yang baru muncul lagi –dengan penampilan menyedihkan-. Minato dan Kushina jawdrop mendengar kenyataan bahwa anak mereka dikatai bodoh dengan begitu jelas.

"Jika maksud anda bagaimana dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku akan menjawab dengan tegas kalau aku "Sangat Tidak Peduli!'. Lagipula ini semua bukan kemauanku, Tsunade-sama."

"Tapi bukankah Kazuro-sama akan membutuhkan keputusanmu itu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia menatap Tsunade. Sedetik kemudian hanya kepulan asap mengantarkan kepergian Kakashi yang sudah tak berminat untuk berlama-lama berada di ruangan Hokage.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku! Dan oh, dia juga tidak permisi?" Tsunade menghela nafas perlahan dan kemudian dia melemparkan pena dan lagi-lagi Jiraiya yang mendapatkan bonus terakhir dari sisa pelemparan itu. Walau pada kasus ini, Kakashi masalahnya.

~O~

"Hah!" desah Kakashi di kursi taman yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang-orang itu.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi taman dan menatap awan putih yang bergerak perlahan diatas langit biru yang begitu cerah. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

 _Kalau kupikir lagi, sejak kapan aku menyukai memperhatikan langit?_ Tanyanya heran pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apa aku menyukai hal ini sejak dulu?_

Ia teringat dengan Hanare, mata-mata yang dikirim dari desa Kunci untuk mematai-matai Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ketiga muridnya masih bersatu. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia pernah menolong Hanare saat mereka sama-sama masih kecil walau ia masih ingat dengan jelas dan dengan lugunya ia mengatakan hal-hal konyol tentang awan di atas langit pada Hanare saat itu?

 _Apa yang begitu sangat menarik dengan menatap langit? Dan mengapa aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal yang bukan diriku? Atau saat ini bukan aku?_

Kakashi mendengus sebal. Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya bagaimana ia bisa menjadi dramatis dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli!" pekiknya sesak mengingat apa yang dipesankan oleh Kazuro-sama yang disampaikan oleh kurir kepada Kakashi. Tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur.

~O~

"Menyebalkan!" pekik Kana tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa tempat favoritnya yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh manusia selain dirinya itu kini menjadi tempat sampah-sampah tak bertanggungjawab orang-orang yang piknik?

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi denganku hari ini?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan perubahan emosinya yang tak bisa ia kontrol.

Sambil ia melangkah menelusuri jalan, mencari tempat yang pantas untuk membaca. Tentunya tempat sepi yang nyaman dan aman. Tempat yang bisa menjadi tempat menyenangkan. Tentunya tidak menganggu orang-orang yang lalu lalang pula.

 _Hei, bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat aku tertawa karena apa yang ku baca? Dan mungkin mereka berpikir bacaanku ini sama vulgarnya dengan milik Kakashi Hatake, Jounin elite itu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!_.

Kana tersentak. _Tunggu. Kenapa nama Kakashi Hatake bisa masuk ke dalam pikiranku saat ini? Dan kenapa juga aku memikirkannya hingga menyamakan diriku dengannya? Hallo, Kana. Apa kamu masih waras?_

Ia mendesah, di saat itulah ia melihat sebuah kursi taman yang walaupun dari jauh tampak sudah diisi dengan seseorang.

 _Tapi kursi taman itu terlalu luas untuk orang entah siapa itu._ Pikir Kana sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu untuk menempati kursi itu atau tidak.

 _Apa aku akan menganggu orang itu kalau aku membaca di sana? Maksudku, aku kan kalau sudah membaca dan apa yang kubaca sangat asik atau lucu aku akan..._

Sekali lagi Kana mendesah bingung mendengar perdebatan di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Masa bodoh dengan orang lain. Yah, mengingat apa yang kubaca bukan sesuatu yang lucu, kurasa tidak apa. Asal aku jangan berisik dan menganggunya. Lagipula itu tempat yang terlihat begitu sepi dan jarang dilewati banyak orang serta ini masih dekat dengan dalam desa. Jadi mengapa tidak?" putusnya kemudian dengan cepat ia duduk di kursi itu, mengabaikan orang yang sudah mengisi kursi itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tampaknya orang itu sedang tertidur. Yah, selama aku tak berisik kurasa aku takkan membangunkannya. Setidaknya aku berusaha mencoba." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri super pelan.

Kemudian ia pun fokus membaca sampai ia tak sengaja tertidur.

~O~

"..na-san. Kana-san. Bangunlah!" pinta seorang remaja putri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kana.

"Hah!"

Ia kemudian menoleh pada orang di samping Kana. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua tidur di sini? Pikirnya heran.

Ia pun mencoba membangunkan orang yang berada di samping Kana.

"Hatake-san. Eh..maksudku Hatake-sensei. Salah. Kakashi-sensei. Bangunlah!" karena frustasi dengan panggilan yang membingungkan dan teriakan di akhir kalimat, membuat orang yang dibangunkan terkejut lalu bangkit sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ka.. ." ucap remaja putri itu sedikit kesakitan melihat tangannya di genggam sangat erat.

"ADA APA!?" teriak histeris Kana saat bangun dan masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya. Sampai bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan jelas yang dirasa.. aneh?

"Kakashi? Sora? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kana bingung.

~O~

"Apa tanganmu masih terasa sakit,Sora?" tanya Kakashi sopan.

"Tidak. Kurasa sudah mulai membaik, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi mengangguk lega.

"Sensei?" tanya Kana heran dengan dahi yang berkerut. Benar-benar heran dan ia sangat butuh penjelasan karena setahunya Kakashi adalah guru dari Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Haruno Sakura. Dan kurasa yang wajib memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan 'Sensei' adalah mereka.

"Oh.. ah..." Sora panik karena tidak sengaja mengatakan 'sensei' kepada Kakashi di depan Kana.

"Sora adalah salah satu muridku, Kana." Jawab Kakashi tenang.

Sora melebarkan matanya terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Kakashi. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Kakashi mengakui dirinya sebagai salah satu dari muridnya. Perasaan haru dan bahagia menyelimuti perasaan Sora saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kana super heran. Ia berkali-kali melihat Sora-Kakashi-Sora menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Sora yang mengerti kebingungan Kana akan menjelaskan secara detail sebelum Kakashi berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Tim Sora adalah murid asuhku yang pertama kalinya saat Sandaime-sama memutuskan aku untuk menjadi Jounin-sensei. Akan tetapi karena saat itu aku belum terbiasa dengan anak-anak dan memiliki rasa benci pada anak-anak, lalu aku membuat sebuah ujian lagi dalam bentuk latihan. Bedanya latihan ini dibuat berdasarkan keputusanku dan jika gagal mereka akan kukembalikan ke akademi."

Kana menatap Sora. Mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Kakashi. "Jadi kalian gagal melalui ujian yang di buat Kakashi, Sora?"

Dengan malu Sora menganggguk memberi pembenaran mengingat kejadian itu.

"Jadi murid-muridmu saat ini, maksudku Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, dan Haruno-san itu adalah murid asuh sesudah tim Sora gagal?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Maksudmu setelah tim Sora gagal, kemudian muncul tim lain yang tak juga kau luluskan, Kakashi?" tanya Kana.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Oh..."

Kana tidak tahu lagi mau berkata apalagi. "Tim Nakaba adalah tim yang gagal setelah tim kami, Kana." Lanjut Sora.

Kana mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Maksudmu Sho dan kakak beradik Minazuki, Kanzaki dan Kinzaki?"

"Benar." Jawab Sora datar.

Kana menatap ubin di lantai, memikirkan hal yang saat ini mengganjalnya.

"Lalu bagaimana timmu, Sora dan tim Sho bisa saling mengenal?"

"Jawaban yang sederhana, Kana. Karena kami sama-sama tak diluluskan dan hanya kami yang tak diluluskan di antara teman-teman kami di akademi yang membuat kami bisa mengenal satu sama lainnya."

"Bagaimana caranya kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Karena jounin-sensei semuanya sudah memiliki muridnya masing-masing dan itu artinya hanya timku yang tak punya jounin-sensei maka saat itu ditambahlah satu jounin-sensei yang dipilih kepala Akademi untuk melatih dan mengajari kami. Di tahun berikutnya, tim Sho gagal juga dan Yumezuru-sensei bersedia menjadi jounin-sensei untuk tim Sho juga."

"Maksudnya satu jounin-sensei memegang 2 tim genin?"

"Benar, Kakashi-sensei. Tapi itu semua karena kami mulai bisa mandiri dan tampaknya Yumezuru-sensei kesepian makanya Yumezuru-sensei memilih untuk mengajari tim Sho. Lagipula Yumezuru-sensei pun terlanjur menjadi jounin-sensei sekaligus perintah dari kepala Akademi juga."

Kana mengangguk paham.

"Nah, sekarang giliran kalian menjelaskan padaku, Kakashi-sensei, Kana-san." Pinta Sora sambil duduk menghadap Kakashi dan Kana.

Kana menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menjelaskan apa, Sora?" tanyanya heran.

Kakashi memilih untuk diam setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kana.

"Ayolah, jelaskan padaku sejak kapan kalian saling kenal? Habis sepertinya kalian begitu akrab sampai-sampai kalian berdua tertidur di bangku taman yang sama pula."

Kana diam dan Kakashi mendehem pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau yang sedang tidur di kursi taman itu adalah Kakashi." Jelas Kana pada akhirnya melihat Hatake Kakashi tidak berusaha untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Sora menaikkan alisnya sedkit tak mengerti.

"Hah." Desah Kana. "Tadinya aku bermaksud membaca di tempat biasa aku membaca. Tapi entah karena apa tempat yang biasanya sepi mendadak ramai di tempati orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang mencari tempat untuk piknik."

Ia teringat ketika sampai di tempat ia biasa membaca, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sekumpulan orang memakai tempatnya itu. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat lain dimana ia bisa membaca dengan puas.

"Lalu saat mencari tempat lain itulah aku menemukan sebuah kursi taman dimana kurasa tempat itu cocok untukku membaca apalagi kursi taman itu luas. Akan tetapi ada orang lain yang sudah menempati kursi taman itu dan yang kutahu orang itu tengah teridur."

"Dan kau tidak tahu yang ada di kursi taman itu adalah aku, Kana?" tanya Kakashi.

Kana mengangguk. "Aku tak menyangkanya." Sambil mengendikkan bahu "Lebih tepatnya aku tidak harus tahu siapa yang menempati kursi taman itu sebelum akukan? Lagipula tujuanku adalah membaca dan kurasa selama aku tak mengganggu apa masalahnya."

"Tapi kau tertidur, Kana-san." Lanjut Sora.

Kana mengangguk lagi. "Kurasa aku kelelahan akibat membereskan sebagian masalah di tempat aku biasa membaca."

"Tapi itu bukan inti pembicaraannya, Kana-san." Ungkap Sora sambil mendesah pelan.

"Inti pembicaraanmu adalah mengapa aku dan Kakashi saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Bukankah memang itu yang paling aku ingin ketahui, Kana-san!" jelas Sora sambil menggelembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ng... bagaimana ya..." ucap Kana kikuk sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Kakashi berharap semoga ia berbicara untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Sora.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kurasa iu sudah tidak perlu." Nyerah Sora melihat Kana yang tampakya tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Semudah itu?_ Pikir Kana heran. "Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau mengerti, Sora."

Sora mendesah dan mengangguk.

~O~

Gai bosan. Sangat bosan. Ia sudah begitu rindu ingin bertemu dan mengajak bertarung rival abadinya itu. Akan tetapi saat ia pergi ke ruangan Hokage untuk menjemput sang Hatake tunggal itu, Kakashi sudah tidak berada disana. Meskipun ia juga sudah mencari Kakashi di tempat yang sering dikunjungi rival abadinya itu, tetap saja keberadaan mantan Copy-nin itu tak di temukan.

Tapi ia tak menyerah. Tentu bukan Gai jika dengan cepat ia menyerah. Dengan semangat apinya ia tidak menyerah untuk menemukan rival abadinya. Dengan cepat ia ber-shunpo dari satu atap ke atap lainnya untuk mencari Kakashi sampai ketika ia merasa orang yang dicarinya berada di dekatnya dan masuk jarak penglihatannya, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan hal yang tak biasanya.

Ia berhenti sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari tempat saat ini Kakashi berada dan tampaknya kehadirannya tidak terasa oleh Kakashi.

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Gai. "Kurasa untuk sekarang lebih baik aku tidak mengganggunya."ucapnya dan kemudian segera pergi sebelum keberadaannya diketahui Kakashi dan menganggu kegiatan Kakashi saat ini.

~O~

"Kupikir Hatake-san sedang berada di sini." Ucap tetua Kazuro melihat orang yang dicarinya tak berada di tempat yang diharapkannya.

"Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan Hokage ini, Kazuro-sama." _dan memangnya ruangan Hokage ini tempat berkumpul apa!?_ Pikir Tsunade tak habis pikir melihat beberapa orang yang sangat dikenalnya tidak beranjak dari ruangan Hokage sedari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kazuro mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap pada orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Maaf tapi apakah kalian tidak memiliki hal-hal yang harus di lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab tegas Tobimaru. Mewakili orang-orang yang memilih untuk menjadikan ruangan Hokage sebagai tempat berkumpul.

"Baiklah." Kazuro paham apa arti ketegasan dari Nindaime itu. Bahwa Nindaime –dan beberapa orang lainnya tidak membutuhkan perintah dari dirinya yang merupakan tetua desa itu untuk melakukan hal lainnya.

"Jika Hatake-san kemari, perintahkan ia untuk menghadapku, Tsunade." Pinta Kazuro setelah ia tidak mendapatkan hal yang ingin ia dapatkan.

"Tentu, Kazuro-sama."

Gai sudah berdiri dengan senyum silaunya ketika tetua desa itu membukakan pintu ruangan Hokage untuk pergi.

Kazuro sedikit speecheles melihat ekspresi dari " _Konoha Green Beast_ " yang 'terkenal' dalam artian tertentu itu.

Tsunade dan yang lainnya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap takjub melihat Gai yang tampak sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menggembirakan, Gai?" tanya Asuma penasaran.

Gai mengangguk berulang-ulang dengan super cepat. "Aku melihat Kakashi!" ujarnya semangat.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya super sweatdrop.

"Lalu?" tanya Asuma yang masih heran dengan kebahagiaan Gai yang melihat Kakashi yang setiap hari dijumpainya.

"Aku melihat hal yang sangat luar biasa!" ujarnya semangat.

"Apanya yang kaulihat dari Kakashi yang luar biasa, Gai?" tanya Kurenai yang masih dalam keadaan sweatdrop.

Gai hanya tertawa terkekeh membuat semua orang semakin drop melihat tingkahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin megatakannya cepat katakan!"titah Tsnade yang sudah drop melihat kelakuan Gai.

"Aku melihat Kakashi sedang bersama dengan seorang perempuan dan kelihatannya mereka tampak begitu akrab." Umumnya kemudian sambil mengngat ekspresi Kakashi.

Ng?

Kali ini beberapa orang menatap Gai dengan serius. Bahkan Kazuro yang sedari tak berminat dengan Gai dan akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, mendadak berhenti dan mulai ikut mendengarkan perkataan Gai dengan seksama.

"Kakashi dengan seorang perempuan?" tanya Kushina heran. "Dan Kakashi tampak begitu sangat akrab?"

Kushina menatap Gai sangsi. "Siapa perempuan yang sedang bersamanya itu, Gai?" tanya Kushina antusias.

Gai menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu siapa perempuan itu. Tapi yang pasti Kakashi tampak begitu sangat berbeda. Maksudku dia tampak begitu bahagia bersama dengan perempuan itu."

Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan. "Kau tidak bohongkan, Gai?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Yakin Gai bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan kebohongan belaka.

"Tidakkah perempuan itu tunangan Kakashi? Maksudku Ayukawa-san?" tanya Kurenai.

Gai menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan, berusaha berpikir. "Kurasa bukan. Itu sama sekali bukan Ayukawa-san. Benar-benar bukan" Ucap Gai mantap karena ia ingat seperti apa wajah Ayukawa Kahyo calon tunangan Kakashi yang di tolak rival abadinya itu.

"Maito-san." Panggil Kazuro. Seketika Gai menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Kazuro tersenyum senang. Di pikirannya terbesit beberapa rencana licik. "Ini sesuatu hal yang menggembirakan." Ucapnya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk senang. Ia lalu menatap Gai. "Aku ingin mint tolong satu hal padamu, Maito-san. Bolehkah?"

Gai mengernyit. "Hal apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolong anda, tetua?"

Kazuro tersenyum. "Bukan untukku. Tapi untuk Hatake Kakashi, rival abadimu, Maito-san."

"Aku ingin kau..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo apa kabar, minna semuanya? Maaf kalau aku baru bisa update lagi sekarang :P.

Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu dengan saaaaaaaaaaangat sabar kemunculan lanjutan Fic ini.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca Ficku ini dan tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau minna mau meninggalkan reviws untuk perbaikan kedepannya

Oh, unuk update lagi rencanya seminggu sekali antara hari Rabu, Kamis atau Jum'at :p

See you next in chapter.


	5. Saling Membutuhkan 02

Marriage.

 **Disclemmar Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hatake Kakashi & Narashi Kana.**

 **Family Hurt Romance**

05\. Saling Membutuhkan: part02.

(Update : Seminggu sekali tiap hari Rabu/Kamis/Jum'at)

.

.

Kakashi memandangi atap langit kamarnya. Di bibirnya seulas senyum tipis hadir. Entah kenapa rasa bahagia memenuhi hidupnya.

Ia mengalihkan matanya, melihat sebuah buku di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Itu novel. Dan milk Kana. Untuknya.

" _Kurasa ini untukmu saja, Kakashi." Ucap Kana sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku._

" _Untukku?" Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung._

 _Kana tergagap. "Hadiah untuk sebuah pertemanan?" ujarnya._

 _Teman? Kakashi tersesenyum mengangguk lalu mengambil buku yang disodorkan Kana. "Tapi ini bukan mlik perpustakaan Konoha, kan?"_

 _Kening Kana berkedut. "Aku bukan pencuri, Hatake."_

 _Kakashi tertawa terkikik mendengar ucapan Kana itu._

" _Apa kau sudah puas tertawa, Hatake?" tanya Kana tak suka._

 _Segera Kakashi menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap lehernya. "Maaf." Ujarnya sesal._

 _Kini giliran Kana yang tertawa melihat Kakashi seperti itu. Setelah puas, ia mendesah dan memutar matanya bosan. "Ayolah, Kakashi. Itu hanya lelucon."_

 _Kakashi cemberut. "Tidak lucu."_

" _Kurasa kau tak perlu marah." Ucapnya tak peduli. Kemudian berjalan mendahului Kakashi._

" _Terimakasih."_

 _Kana berhenti dan memutar badannya menghadap Kakashi. Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku menunggu kau mengucapkan itu, Kakashi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Tentu." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari manisnya._

"" _Maaf, ya."_

 _Kakashi terdiam. "Kenapa maaf?"_

" _Mungkin karena aku begitu sombong ingin mendengar kau berterimakasih padaku."_

 _Kening Kakashi berkerut. "Kau aneh, Kana."_

" _Hei!" protes Kana tak terima dikatai seperti itu._

Kakashi tertawa puas. Ia ingat dalam perjalan kembali ke pusat desa ia dan Kana saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Berbagi kekonyolan dan tawa bersama. Tapi yang akan selalu ia ingat adalah perasaan yang baru saja didapatkan dan mungkin akan sulit dilupakan.

Ia kemudian mengambil novel itu dan tak sengaja atas ujung novel itu menyentuh bingkai photo hingga terjatuh membuat Kakashi tersentak kaget dan melepaskan novel itu.

Dengan segera ia mengambil bingkai photo yang terjatuh itu dan mengenggamnya. Kemudian tatapannya berubah menjdi sendu. Ada binar kesedihan di ruang mata Kakashi. Sebuah bayangan nostalgia yang menghampirinya.

"Aku merindukan kalian, Rin, Obito." Ungkapnya pada 2 orang refleksi yang tertangkap di dalam photo itu.

Dan ia lupa tentang novel _nya_.

~O~

Tidak bisa tidur. Kana benar-benar tak bisa tidur padahal jam terus berputar menandakan hari akan segera berganti.

Ia kemudian merubah posisi menyamping ke arah kanan. Berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk segera tertidur.

Ia melempar selimutnya ke sembarang arah dan bangkit. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa tertidur, ukhh!" keluhnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ingatannya membawanya pada Kakashi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" dengusnya sebal sambil merebahkan dirinya. Pikirannya kini melayang kemana-mana. Berbagai kilasan hidupnya melintas di pikirannya. Ia mendesah dan kemudian menunjuk langit atap kamarnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku." Tuduhnya sendu entah pada siapa. "Tolong jangan permainkanku. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" ujarnya frustasi.

Ada begitu banyak ketakutan dari dalam dirinya yang begitu besar. Hubungan 'teman' yang baru saja ia ikrarkan pada Hatake Kakashi membuatnya rapuh. Ini semuanya diluar kendalinya dan terjadi begitu itu sangat menakutkan.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dan menangis dari balik tangannya yang menutup wajahnya.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini."

~O~

"Maaf, Kazuro-sama. Kurasa aku tak bisa menerima semua ini." Sesal Kakashi sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi biodata perempuan pada tetua desa yang sudah menanti kehadirannya semenjak tadi di ruangan Hokage.

"Aku rasa aku sudah sangat yakin kau akan menolaknya."

Ng? Pikir Kakashi heran.

"Kau sudah memilih pasanganmu sendirikan, Hatake?"

Kakashi membulatkan matanya lebar. "Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

"Jadi siapa nama perempuan yang memikat hatimu, Hatake?"

"APA!?"

Kakashi benar-benar terkejut mendengar apa yang barusan di katakan oleh tetua desa itu padanya.

Kazuro tersenyum simpul. "Tak perlu malu, Hatake."

"Sebentar" Kakashi menarik nafas perlahan. "Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan, Kazuro-sama?"

"Aku begitu sangat ingin bertemu dengan perempuan milik _mu_ , Hatake. Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya pada kami?"

Wajah Kazuro berbinar bahagia. "Aku tahu kalau aku ini memang sedikit ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu, Hatake" ujar Kazuro lembut.

 _Sedikit? Menjodohkanku tanpa sepengetahuanku dan itu 'hanya' sedikit ikut campur? Jangan bercanda!_ Rutuknya sebal dalam hati.

"Tapi itu semua karena aku sangat peduli padamu, Hatake."

"Tunggu, Kazuro-sama. Rasanya ada sesuatu hal yang aneh pada ucapan anda sebelumnya." Kakashi menatap Kazuro intens. "Anda tadi mengatakan kalau ada perempuan yang memikat hatiku?"

Kazuro mengangguk.

"Atas dasar apa anda mengatakan hal itu, Kazuro-sama!?"tanya Kakashi sangsi.

"Bukankah itu benar jika ada perempuan yang memikat hatimu, Hatake?"

"Anda dengar dari siapa?"

"Itu benar?"

Kakashi membuang wajahnya ke samping kirinya. Rona merah samar menghiasi telinganya. "Tidak." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat kembali Kazuro.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kazuro-sama."

Perlahan tubuh Kakashi merileks dengan sendirinya.

"Lalu seperti apa, Hatake?" tanya Kazuro.

Kakashi terdiam. Bukankah yang seharusnya mengajukan pertanyaan dan mendapatkan penjelasan itu aku? Pikir Kakashi heran.

"Bukan seperti apapun, Kazuro-sama." Jawab Kakashi.

"Dengar, Hatake. Aku akan memberimu waktu selama satu bulan ini untuk meresmikan hubunganmu dengan perempuan yang sudah kau pilih. Setelah waktu yang kuberikan padamu berakhir, maka yang hanya akan ada hanyalah pesta pernikahanmu."

Kakashi mengangga tak percaya. "A..apa? Me... ?"

"Benar. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal, Hatake." Kazuro menatap Kakashi yang tampaknya terkejut atas pernyataannya. "Jika selama satu bulan ini kau juga tak meresmikan hubungan dengan perempuan yang sudah kau pilih maka jangan salahkan aku jika yang ada dalam upacara pernikahanmu nanti bukan seseorang yang kau kenal."

Kakashi membulatkan matanya lebar. Sangat lebar. "Jadi pernikahan akan tetap dilakukan dengan perempuan siapa saja tanpa perlu aku harus mengenalnya atau tidak setelah satu bulan ini berlalu."

Kazuro mengagguk mantap.

Seandainya Kakashi memiliki seragan jantung, kali ini ia akan mati langsung di tempat. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

"Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, Kazuro-sama! Atas dasar hak apa anda mengatur tentang kehidupanku!?" tanya Kakashi histeris dan frustasi. Ia juga tak peduli bahwa ia sudah mengeraskan suaranya di depan tetua desa.

"Ini keputusanku, Hatake." Jawab Kazuro datar. "Dan ini bukan hal yang keterlaluan, Hatake. Ini kulakukan demi kebaikanmu." Jelas Kazuro.\

"Kebaikanku!?"

"Ya."

"Yang mana yang untuk kebaikanku, Kazuro-sama!?" Kakashi benar-benar sudah tidak peduli kalau ia sudah membentak tetua Hokage di depannya itu.

Kazuro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Satu bulan dari sekarang, Hatake. Satu bulan." Ucap Kazuro mengingatkan sambil menutup pintu ruangan Hokage meninggalkan Kakashi yang sepertinya terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan hanya diam, bungkam. Dengan cepat Kakashi menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Minato hanya mendesah lelah. _Ini akan sedikit sulit._

~O~

Kana memandang langit biru yang cerah. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Kana-san."

Dengan cepat Kana menoleh. Ia tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan, memberi salam pada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hai, Kujo-san."

Kujo sedikit melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Oh.. hai."

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Kana.

"Ah.. tidak." Kujo menggeleng lalu ia menatap Kana yang sedang kebingungan. "Kupikir kau melupakan namaku." Ujarnya.

Kana hanya tertawa tertahan. "Hampir. Tapi aku ingatkan pada akhirnya?"

Kujo menampilkan wajah datar.

"Hei. Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Kujo!" protes Kana.

Kujo hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Apa setelah ini kau tidak memiliki acara, Kana?"

"Tidak ada. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki jadwal. Yah, aku bukan perempuan sibuk, kurasa."

"Tidak ke perpustakaan?"

"Tidak sekarang." Jawab Kana.

"Kenapa?"

Kana memutar bola matanya bosan. "Memang kenapa juga?"

Kujo mendesah pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan Sashimi di kedai langgananku?" tawar Kana.

Kujo tersentak, terkejut mendapat tawaran seperti itu.

"Bagaimana, Kujo?" Kana menatap Kujo. Menunggu kepastian.

"Mengapa tidak?" jawab Kujo. Kana mengangguk senang. "Ayo. Kurasa Sashiminya sudah menunggu kita."

"Atau perutmu, Kana-san?"

Kana menggelembungkan pipinya kesal. "Uuuh. Berisik!" rengeknya setengah malu.

Kujo hanya tertawa senang. Mereka pun berjalan sebelum sebuah sosok tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Nah, akhirnya kutemukan juga setelah hampir satu hari ini aku mencari. Ya yaya, inilah kekuatan semangat dan tak kenal pantang menyerah." Ujar orang itu berapi-api.

Kana dan Kujo sweatdrop di tempat. Mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain. Kana mengangkat bahunya bingung, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Kujo. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati orang yang muncul di hadapan mereka itu.

"Tunggu!"

Kana dan Kujo dengan sangat berhenti mendadak di tempat. Kana memijat pelipisnya. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap orang yang memerintahkannya untuk menunggu.

"Anu, maaf. Jika boleh tahu ada perlu apa dengan kami, tuan?" tanya Kana sopan. Orang itu tersenyum lebar hingga menyilaukan. "Namaku Maito Gai. Panggil saja aku Gai. Salam kenal."

Kana semakin tak paham. Ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa orang di depannya itu memperkenalkan diri kepadanya. Lagipula ia juga sudah tahu kalau orang di depannya bernama Gai –salah satu shinobi hebat teraneh seKonoha, mungkin?-

"Ah.. ya. Salam kenal juga, tuan...Maito-san." Balas Kana sopan sekaligus luar biasa bingung. Kujo hanya mengangguk penuh sopan –walau gosip orang di depannya sangat aneh, ia harus tetap menghormatinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga orang di depannya adalah shinobi sangat hebat-

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa anda menyempatkan memperkenalkan diri pada kami, tuan Maito-san?" tanya Kana lanjut.

Gai masih tersenyum lebar. _Bagus, ternyata dia sopan._

"Tuan?" panggil Kana karena yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Tuan?" panggil Kana sekali lagi.

"Oh..ah ya. Maaf mengganggu." Ucap Gai sambil memamerkan gigi Clingnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu ada keperluan apa dengan kami?"

Gai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya datar. Ia dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya pada laki-laki disamping perempuan yang diincarnya dan ia terkejut.

"Apa kalian sedang berkencan?"

Kana melotot tak percaya sedangkan wajah Kujo memerah.

"Tuan!"

Kana tak percaya. SA-NGAT TI-DAK PER-CA-YA! Bagaimana coba orang di depannya mengatakan hal yang...aneh? pikirnya frustasi.

"Oh.. ahahahahahahahaha. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu." Ucap Gai sok tak bersalah.

Kujo mendengus kesal. Sekarang seluruh wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Kana mendesah heran.

"Maaf, tuan Maito-san. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa tuan dengan kami!?" tanya Kana tak sabar.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ada perlu denganmu, nona." Jawab Gai.

Kana mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Saya, tuan?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gai mengangguk mantap. Dan entah mengapa tatapan Kana berubah kosong. Aku? Tanyanya.

~O~

"Kazu."

"Apa, Sora? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku merasa santai?"

Dahi Sora berkedut. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu! Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku!"

"Sama saja." Ucap Kazu acuh tak acuh sambil menatap televisi di depannya.

Sora bersumpah ingin menyumpah serapahi Kazu saat ini. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dan mengajak Kakashi-sensei dan Kana-san kemari."

"Oh.." ujar Kazu masih fokus dengan televisi di depannya.

Dengan cekatan Sora mengambil remote dan memencet tombol off.

"Ayolah, Sora! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang sedang kutunton saat ini!" protes Kazu tak terima dengan kelakuan Sora yang mematikan televisi yang sedang di tontonnya. "Lagipula ini rumahku!" lanjutnya sambil mencoba merajuk.

Sora melemparkan remote ke sembarang tempat.

"Ah..." keluh Kazu tak berdaya menatap remote yang masuk ke bawah laci lemari buku.

"Dengarkan aku, Kazu. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Kana-san lalu mengajak mereka kemari." Ujar Sora.

Kazu hanya cemberut. "Lalu?" tanyanya sarkas.

Sora menggebrak meja dengan kuat membuat Kazu terlonjak kaget. "Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa ucapanku ada yang aneh?"

Kazu mengernyit kemudian menggeleng.

"Pikirkan lagi!" teriak Sora tak sabar.

Kazu hanya terdiam melihat Sora yang sudah dalam mode siap untuk merusak barang-barang di rumahnya dan itu artinya sudah waktu baginya untuk mendengarkan secara fokus dan serius apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sora.

"Kau bilang 'Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Kana-san lalu mengajak mereka kemari' benar bukan, Sora?"

Sora mengangguk cepat.

"lalu..." Kazu akan melanjutkan ucapannya sampai sebuah kepahaman masuk ke pikirannya. Dan Sora yang melihat ekspresi Kazu yang mulai tampak paham merasa senang.

"Eh...APA? Kakashi-sensei kemari?" pekik tak percaya Kazu. "Ah.. Kakashi-sensei datang ke rumah ini yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan!?"

Sora memukul wajahnya sendiri. "Bukan itu maksudnya, TOLOL! Dan..oh. tenang saja aku sudah membereskannya!"

Sora berpikir untuk mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya daripada ia harus merasa emosi.

"Dengar!" Sora menatap Kazu yang sudah mulai patuh lagi. "Inti dari pembicaraanku ini adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Kana-san! Bukan isi rumahmu!"

Kazu mengangguk takut.

"Kemarin saat aku pulang belanja aku memilih untuk melewati jalan setapak yang dekat taman dan tak sengaja aku menemukan Kakashi-sensei dan Kana-san."

"Bertemu mereka berdua di waktu yang bersamaan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kazu mulai mengerti.

"Ya. Aku bertemu mereka saat mereka tertidur di bangku yang sama."

"puft...Apa?"

"Untungnya saat itu keadaan sepi dari biasanya sehingga aku bisa dengan cepat membangunkan mereka dan mengajak mereka kemari untuk sekedar bertanya mengapa mereka bisa tertidur... berduan, maksudku."

"Lalu apa yang mereka katakan?"

"yah mereka tak sengaja tertidur ketika mencari tempat yang tenang."

"Maksudku bagaimana mereka bisa berada di bangku yang sama saat tertidur di waktu yang sama?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sora. Kazu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Sora memilih untuk melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela di sampingnya.

"Ini hanya pikiranku, Kazu."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya merasa Kakashi-sensei dan Kana..."

"Hentikan." Potong Kazu cepat. Ia menatap Sora tajam. "Jangan katakan lebih lanjut jika sebenarnya itu membuatmu gelisah."

Sora memutar bola matanya. "Ternyata kau mengerti maksudku."

Kazu mendesah. "Kau mengenal Kana-san seperti apa."

"Justru karena aku mengenalnya aku memikirkannya!"

"Kurasa kau tahu kehidupan Kakashi-sensei seperti apa."

Sora mendelik kesal. "Status? Perbedaan kedudukan?"

"Kau tahu."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan Kana-san? Maksudku, aku tahu kalau kita tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi apa kau tidak memikirkannya kadang-kadang?"

Kazu menatap Sora tak senang. "Sesekali aku memikirkannya."

"Kadang aku merasa sangat marah pada Kakashi-sensei tiap kali aku ingat kalau kita hanyalah murid percobaannya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan itu?"

"Apa kau tidak marah, Kazu?" tanya Sora lemah.

Kazu bangkit dan memilih untuk mengambil air minum. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat haus.

"Kau hanya merasa cemburu karena kita tidak pernah menjadi murid asuhnya." Ucapnya setelah ia merasa lega dan segar kembali.

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kazu sangsi.

"YA! Aku hanya merasa marah karena Kakashi-sensei memilih untuk mengajari pahlawan kita, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura. Itu saja."

"Intinya kau cemburu." Ujar Kazu santai. "Naruto Uzumaki adalah putra dari guru Kakashi-sensei yang tak lain adalah putraYondaime Hokage kita dan juga seorang Jinchuriki Kyubi. Sasuke Uchiha..." Kazu sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seperti apa pewaris Uchiha terakhir itu. "... dia mengalami hidup yang sangat menyedihkan. Seluruh klannya yang merupakan keluarganya dibantai oleh kakaknya dan kini hanya dia satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha tunggal dan kurasa Kakashi-sensei sedikitnya ia memiliki tanggung jawab karena jauh sebelumnya Kakashi-sensei memiliki sharingan, yah, walau saat ini Kakashi-sensei tidak memilikinya lagi. Dan yang terakhir Haruno Sakura, seorang fansgirl yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke Uchiha."

"Lalu apa maksudmu menjelaskan hal itu padaku, Kazu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa mereka!?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir murid Kakashi-sensei luar biasa fantastis?"

"Hah?" Sora hanya bingung mendengar kata 'fantastis' meluncur dari mulut Kazu.

"Kau kebanyakan menonton televisi."

"Mungkin." Kazu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Tapi mungkin karena mereka seperti itu, Kakashi-sensei lah yang mengajari mereka. Anggap saja kita hanya batu lompatan yang dipersiapkan agar Kakashi-sensei bisa lebih siap menjadi guru mereka."

"Kau sangat senang karena kita adalah batu lompatan Kakashi-sensei?" Sora sweatdrop.

"Lupakan." Jawab Kazu praktis.

Sora menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Karena mereka fantastis maka guru yang mengajari merekapun harus lebih fantastis dan karena tim kita maupun tim Nakaba tidak fantastis?"

Kazu mengangguk. Sesungguhnya Sora sudah tahu dari awal alasan mengapa timnya dan tim Nakaba tidak diluluskan. Mereka sanggup jikalau Kakashi meluluskan mereka. Tapi... tidak.

"Kita takkan mengerti pikiran orang fantastis." Simpul Sora dan Kazu membenarkan.

Sora menatap Kazu yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan cemilan yang disimpan dalam lemari es. "Bukan status maupun kedudukan. Melainkan perbedaan dalam menjalani kehidupan."

Pikiran Sora mengawang-awang pada sosok Kana yang seorang sipil yang hanya dikenal sebatas lingkungan yang dibuat oleh Kana sendiri. Perempuan tegar yang sudah bisa dijumpai di mana saja.

"Tapi Kana sedikit 'fantastis' menurutku." Ujar Sora spontan mengingat siapa Kana.

Kazu tersenyum miring. "Taruhan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Ok, makasih untuk yang galau menunggu update fanfic ini.

Dan maaf karena ternyata telat mem-publish sehari dari jadwal yang di rencanakan :P (maklum sok sibuk)

Di tunggu reviws fic ini, karena reviws dari reader akan membantu untuk menambah daya maotivasi bagi penulis.

See you ini next Chapter.


	6. Saling membutuhkan 03

**Marriage.**

 **Disclemmar Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hatake Kakashi & Narashi Kana.**

 **Family Hurt Romance**

 **0** **6** **. Saling Membutuhkan: part0** **3** **.**

 **(Update :** **Sabtu/Minggu** **)**

.

.

Kana tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang ia duduk di ruangan yang begitu asing. Ia memijat kepalanya karena terlalu pusing memikirkan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Ia mendesah lelah, berpikir untuk hal yang tidak jelas hanya akan membuat otaknya berasap jadi ia memilih untuk mengamati ruangan itu.

"Sederhana namun cocok." Ungkapnya bagaimana ia mengagumi dekorasi ruangan yang sekarang di tempatinya.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya tepat ke hadapan sebuah lukisan yang menggantung di dinding. Tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh lukisan itu. Ada sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya.

"Kau suka lukisan itu, nona?"

Ia terlonjak kaget dan dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuhnya." Pekik Kana merasa bersalah karena ia sudah lancang menyentuh milik orang lain.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau menyukai lukisan itu, nona?"

Kana memandangi orang didepannya yang tampaknya seusia dengan mendiang kakeknya lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada lukisan yang dimaksud.

"Entahlah, saya hanya merasa lukisan ini begitu menakjubkan. Rasanya ketika saya melihat lukisan ini ada begitu banyak perasaan yang tercampur aduk tapi begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dan saya rasa yang melukis lukisan ini begitu hebat."

Orang itu mengangguk setuju. "Teryata anda suka karya seni juga, nona."

"Sedikitnya saya punya ketertarikan khusus dalam menilai sebuah karya seni dalam bentuk apapun." Aku Kana. "Tapi maaf tuan, apakah anda pemilik tempat ini?" taya Kana pada orang itu.

"Kazuro. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu. Yah, dan benar aku pemilik tempat ini dan aku pulalah yang memanggilmu kemari, nona Kana? Benar?" jelas Kazuro.

"Ah.. ya, nama saya Kana. Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui nama saya dan mengapa saya dipanggil kemari, errr...tuan Kazuro?"

Kazuro memilih untuk duduk di sofa. "Aku memiliki keperluan denganmu, nona Kana."

Kana mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia berpikir mengapa kakek yang tak dikenalnya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa memiliki keperluan dengannya.

"keperluan apa jika saya boleh tahu, tuan? " tanya Kana langsung. Seingatnya ia bukan orang penting ataupun orang hebat.

Kazuro menatap Kana dari atas kepala hingga kaki. Lalu tampak senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Cinta tak pernah memandang apapun."

"Hah? Cinta, tuan?" Kana tak mengerti mengapa setelah Kazuro menilai dirinya dari atas hingga bawah tubuhnya tiba-tiba orang tua itu mengatakan sebuah filosofi cinta yang begitu romantis di telinganya dan itu membuat ia sedikit merinding.

Entah darimana datangnya sebuah kepahaman masuk ke otaknya. Ditatapnya orang tua di depannya dengan perasaan ketakutan yang coba di sembunyikan baik-baik di dalam ketenangan yang sedang dia usahakan.

"Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa saya dipanggil kemari, tuan?" tanyanya setenang mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berbincang-bincang, nona?" tawar Kazuro ramah.

Kana memandangi orang tua di depannya tak mengerti. Seulas senyum paksa ia tampilkan di hadapan Kazuro.

"Maaf, tuan. Bukan maksud saya menolak tawaran anda. Hanya saja sebenarnya saya memiliki janji dengan seseorang yang harus saya laksanakan. Maka dari itu, jika anda tidak memiliki keperluan apapun lagi dengan saya, saya berharap anda mengijinkan saya untuk melaksanakan janji saya yang tertunda itu."

Kazuro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Ah, ternyata anda sudah memiliki janji sebelumnya. Rupanya aku sudah menganggu kesibukan anda, nona."

"Ah.. ini sama sekali tidak menganggu."

"Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini. Kurasa mungkin aku akan memanggilmu lain waktu untuk berbincang-bincang, nona?"

Kana memandang Kazuro tak nyaman, namun ia mengangguk setuju. "Terimakasih atas hari ini."

Kazuro mengernyit heran. Seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun yang sampai harus mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih.

"Dan saya permisi, tuan. Selamat sore." Salam Kana. Tak lupa ia membungkuk singkat di hadapan orang tua itu dan dengan langkah cepat ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya sepelan mungkin.

Kazuro menatap ocha yang dipengangnya. Kemudian setelah itu ia dengan tenang memimumnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada entah siapa.

Sesosok bayangan yang sedari tadi mengawasi Kana keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tersenyum. "Saya rasa tidak ada masalah, Kazuro-sama."

Kazuro tersenyum puas. "Kau benar." Ucapnya.

' _ia gadis pintar.'_

~O~

Kana berlari dengan kekuatan ekstra. Tak peduli keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah ia ingin segera menjauh dari rumah yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari rumah itu, ia berhenti berlari. Ia mengelap keringatnya yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia tak peduli meski orang yang lalu lalang melihatnya heran.

"Kupikir kalau sekarang aku masih berada di tempat itu mungkin saja aku akan jadi gila! Oh...syukurlah!" leganya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah mengingat seberapa cepat ia berlari. "Kurasa ini akan menjadi lari dengan rekor super tercepat yang bisa kuraih." Pekiknya geli.

Ia mendesah, kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah kedai masuk di pandangannya. "Ichiraku ramen? Ramen?" pikirnya menimbang-nimbang apa perlu ia masuk kedai itu atau tidak.

"Kurasa Kujo sudah makan siang mengingat aku dan dia sudah berpisah sejak sejam yang lalu. Walaupun belum untuk apa aku peduli? Toh, dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri."

Ia menatap kedai itu sekali lagi. "Sesekali makan ramen tidak masalah." ucapnya sambil memasuki kedai itu dan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan.

"Ah, selamat datang nona di kedai Ichiraku ramen." Sapa salah satu pegawai kedai padanya. Kana mengangguk sopan mendapati sapaan ramah itu. Ia kemudian menatap tampilan menu yang sengaja dipampang.

"Aku ingin satu porsi ramen dengan kuah miso." Pintanya.

Pegawai kedai mengangguk mengerti. Dengan cekatan pegawai itu mempersiapkan pesanannya. Sambil menunggu, ia melihat pegawai kedai itu yang tampak sangat menikmati menyediakan pesanan pelanggannya.

"Apa kalian ayah dan anak?" tanya Kana spontan. Ia hanya berpikir pegawai perempuan muda kedai itu terlhat memiliki kemiripan dengan pegawai kedai satunya lagi yang ia taksir seusia ayahnya. Ah, ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

Pegawai kedai itu saling bertatap satu sama lain. "Benar, nona. Kami adalah ayah dan anak. Namaku ichiraku Ayame. Panggil saja Ayame karena pengunjung yang lain memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap pegawai perempuan muda kedai itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Ichiraku Teuchi." Kenal sang ayah.

Kana menopang dagunya oleh kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Anda memiliki putri yang cantik, Teuchi-san. Kurasa banyak yang merayunya."

Wajah Ayame memerah mendengar ucapan itu sedangkan Teuchi tertawa keras, bahagia sekaligus bangga.

"Seandainya aku seorang lelaki, aku pasti sudah merayunya dan mengajaknya berkencan."

"Nona!" wajah Ayame semakin memerah sedangkan Teuchi semakin terbahak mendengar rayuan gombal untuk putrinya itu.

Ayame mendengus sebal. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia menyajikan pesanan yang dipesan oleh pengunjungnya yang sukses berhasil menggodanya itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati ramennya, nona."

Kana tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi dari Ayame. Tapi kemudian fokusnya berubah kepada ramen yang baru saja disajikan di depannya itu. Aroma yang dikeluarkan dari kuah dan tampilan ramen yang menarik itu membuat perutnya semakin melilit kelaparan.

Ia pun memegang sumpit untuk segera memakannya tak sabar. Belum sampai ramen menuju mulutnya -

"Teuchi-jiisan!" Teriak seseorang penuh semangat.

\- ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang dan akibat kecerobohan tanpa disengaja membuat satu mangkuk ramen plus yang akan dimakannya tumpah ruah ke atas tanah.

"Ah.." ia hanya bisa menatap sedih ramen yang bahkan belum sempat dicicpinya itu kini bersatu bersama dengan tanah.

"NARUTO!" ucap seseorang lain penuh intimidasi.

Ia memilih untuk meihat siapa yang sudah berhasil mengejutkannya. Di hadapanya ada tiga orang remaja.

"Anu... maaf." Salah satu remaja berambut orange penuh dengan rasa bersalah menatap padanya takut-takut. Jelas Kana tahu siapa remaja yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

Ia memandangi wajah pahlawan dunia shinobi itu dengan datar. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Ayame yang sedikit cemas.

"Aku ingin memesan satu porsi ramen dengan kuah miso-lagi, Ayame-san, Teuchi-san. Maaf merepotkan."

"Oh.. hahahaha. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Teuchi sambil mulai membuat ramen kembali dengan sedikit sedih.

"Anu...maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat anda sampai sebegitu terkejutnya."

Remaja laki-laki satunya lagi hanya mendengus kecil. "Dasar Naruto-dobe!" ejeknya.

Naruto hanya mendengus sebal ke arah rekannya itu. "Berisik, Sasuke-teme!"

TAKKK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung meringis kesakitan –dan jelas saja kesakitan.

"Sakura! Sakit tau!" protes Naruto tak terima.

Sakura, remaja putri dengan warna rambut yang mirip dengan namanya menatap horor Naruto, membuat Naruto tidak berkutik.

Sakura menatap Kana. "Ah.. Onee-can, maafkan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sebagai gantinya biar Naruto yang membayar semua pesanan, onee-can."

Naruto mendesah dan mengangguk. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, onee-can."

Kana masih menatap ke tiga remaja dihadapannya dengan datar sebelum senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya. "Terimakasih atas penawarannya, tapi tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula ini terjadi juga akibat kecerobahanku sendiri."

Mangkuk ramennya masih tergeleak tak berdaya di atas meja walau isinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Kana berinisiatif mengambil mangkuk itu untuk memindahkannya ke pojok meja. Ia menatap Ayame yang masih terdiam. "Bolehkah aku meminjam sesuatu untuk membersihkan tumpahan ramennya, Ayame-san?"

"Oh.. tidak perlu repot-repot, nona." Ucap Ayame gugup sambil segera membersihkannya.

Kana kemudian bergeser lebih ke ujung, memberi tempat kosong. "Silahkan duduk. Kurasa kalian kemari karena ingin menikmati ramen bukan?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura tersentak, kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Dengan perasaan yang masih diliputi kecanggungan, merekapun duduk.

"Ayame-neesan, aku pesan ramen yang biasanya." Pinta Naruto pada Ayame dengan lemah lembut –sangat bukan khas Naruto.

"A..aku juga, Ayame-neesan. Ramen yang seperti biasanya." Pinta Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sasuke menatap Ayame yang sedang menunggu pesanan darinya. "kurasa aku juga ramen yang biasanya." Pinta Sasuke. Ayame mengangguk mengerti ramen seperti apa yang selalu disukai walau bocah Uchiha itu sudah lama tidak memakannya. Tampaknya hanya ia yang tak terlalu menjaga sikap.

Kana menatap Teuchi dan ia sama sekali tak perlu peduli apa yang sedang di perbincangkan oleh ketiga remaja yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

~O~

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan ramennya tiba di hadapannya dan begitu pula dengan ramen pesanan ketiga remaja itu. Ia pun mulai memakan ramennya dengan tenang dan santai. Mencoba menkmati sensasi rasa ramen yang lezat.

"Ini ramen yang sangat mengagumkan, Teuchi-san." Puji Kana.

Teuchi hanya tersenyum senang melihat pelanggannya begitu menikmati ramen yang di buatnya.

"Tentu saja! Ramen buatan Teuchi-jiisan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya." Ungkap Naruto berapi-api. Kana tersenyum mengangguk.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya anda kemari, onee-can?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari." Jawab Kana.

Naruto menatap Kana tak percaya. "Yang benar, onee-can?"

"Benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari. Kalau aku tahu ada ramen seenak ini pasti sudah lama aku menjadikannya favoritku."

Naruto cemberut.

"Apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Kana heran.

"Oyolah, oneecan. Jangan bercanda!"

Kana tak mengerti. "Hah?"

"Ramen buatan Teuchi-jiisan ini sudah terkenal sangat enak seKonoha, onee-can! Huh... memang onee-can selama ini tinggal dimana!?" sebal Naruto. Dan kemudian sebuah pukulan mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Sakura! Sakit tahu!" rengek Naruto. Sakura melotot ke arah Naruto dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kana.

"Tolong maafkan Naruto, onee-san." Pinta Sakura sopan.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula apa yang dikatakannya benar." Ucap Kana.

Sakura mendesah lega.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara memakan ramen yang sempat tertunda.

Teuchi dan Ayame yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum senang karena semuanya kembali normal.

"Ng..dimana Kakashi-san, Naruto?" tanya Ayame.

Naruto menatap Ayame kemudian memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Kakashi-sensei sedang sangat sibuk, Ayame-neesan! Padahal kami sudah mengajaknya untuk makan ramen bersama."

"Benar, Ayame-san! Kakashi-sensei sungguh luar biasa sibuk!" ucap Sakura super kesal.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ayame mengangguk paham. "Tapi kudengar Kakashi-sensei menolak pertunangannya dengan nona Ayukawa."

"Begitulah." Jawab Naruto dan Sakura kompak.

Untuk beberapa detik. Kana berhenti mengunyah ramen di mulutnya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir akhirnya Kakashi-san akan memiliki sebuah keluarga." Ujar Ayame sedikit sedih.

Naruto dan Sakura mendesah lelah dan mengangguk setuju atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayame.

"Ketika melihat Kurenai-sensei dan Asuma-sensei sudah memiliki anak, kadang aku juga merasa tak sabar untuk melihat Kakashi-sensei memiliki anak juga. Tapi mengingat sikap Kakashi-sensei yang seolah-olah tak peduli membuat kami kadang-kadang merasa kesal." Ungkap Sakura jujur.

"Kenapa harus kesal, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kesal, teme! Coba kau lihat Ino, Shikamaru, Couji, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata bagaimana mereka begitu sangat antusias untuk membicarakan anak sensei mereka, Mirai. Ughhh." Pekik Naruto sebal.

"Kau hanya ingin bersaing, Naruto-dobe!"

Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian melanjutkan makan ramennya sebelum ia mendapat tatapan horor dari Sakura.

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura senang.

Ayame menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak khawatir lagi, Sakura?"

"Dari yang kami dengar, tetua Kazuro mengatakan pada Kakashi-sensei untuk memperkenalkan calon istrinya."

Ayame melebarkan matanya. "Calon istri?"

Kana tersedak hebat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sakura membuat semuanya menoleh khawatir padanya. Dengan cepat Kana meminum minuman yang telah disediakan di depannya.

"Onee-can, kau baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Kana mendesah berkali-kali dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Aku baik, terimakasih sudah bertanya."

Setelah itu Kana hanya menatap ke arah poster yang menggantung di dinding dalam kedai.

"Onee-can, kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura bertambah cemas. Namun Kana tak merespon pertanyaan Sakura.

Kemudian Kana bangkit dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yen pada Ayame. "Terimakasih ramennya, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san." Ia lalu menatap ke arah ketiga remaja yang menatapnya tak mengerti. "Dan sampai jumpa." Pamitnya kemudian meninggalkan kedai ichiraku.

"Kembaliannya, nona." Teriak Ayame karena melihat Kana menjauh. Kana menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Ambil saja, Ayame-san." Balas Kana sambil kemudian segera melangkah pergi kembali.

"Sebenarnya onee-can itu kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Apa onee-can itu kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinyya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi... calon istri?" tanya Ayame kembali melanjutkan berbica setelah terpotong.

"Benar, Ayame-san. Semuanya dimulai saat Gai-sensei bercerita bahwa ia tak sengaja melihat Kakashi-sensei tengah berjalan bersama seorang perempuan disamping Kakashi-sensei. Yah, intinya Gai-sensei melihat bahwa Kakash-sensei tampak begitu sangat bahagia saat bersama perempuan itu. Tampak seperti bukan Kakashi-sensei, itu cerita Gai-sensei pada kami tentunya dengan semangat luar biasa."

"Benarkah!?" tanya histeris Ayame.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

Ayame yang melihat respon positif merasa senang. "Aku tak sabar untuk segera mengetahui perempuan seperti apa yang sudah memikat hati Kakashi-san."

"Aku?"

Ayame, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke terkejut melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang yang tak lain orang yang tengah dibicarakan.

Kakashi memilih duduk di samping Naruto dan menatap Ayame. "Satu porsi ramen dengan kuah miso, Ayame-san?"

Ayame terlonjak kaget dan mengangguk mengerti. "Akan siap dalam beberapa menit, Kakashi-san."

"Lalu?"

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Lalu apa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

Kakashi mendesah. "Bukankah kalian sedang membicarakan diriku?"

"Kau menguping, Kakashi-sensei!" rajuk Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengarkan saja." Jelas Kakashi.

"Sama saja!" sewot Sasuke.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, lalu "Bagaimana jika kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian yang terpotong itu?" tawarnya.

Sakura cemberut. "Darimana datangnya rasa percaya diri itu, Kakashi-sensei!?"

Kakashi memilih untuk mengabaikan pernyataan Sakura.

"Sensei." Panggil Naruto.

"Hem?"

"Kapan sensei akan memperkenalkan calon istri sensei kepada kami?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ayame dan Teuchi langsung menoleh ke Naruto.

"Tidak ada siapapun." Jawab Kakashi malas.

"Ayolah, sensei. Kami hanya ingin mengenalnya sebelum kau memperkenalkannya pada yang lain!" rajuk Naruto kesal.

Kakashi menatap Naruto intens, sebuah senyum simpul terpatri di wajahnya. "Tidak ada siapapun. Titik." Jelas Kakashi dengan penuh ketegasan. Dan setelah itu ramen pesanannya tiba.

~O~

Kana memijit kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sejak ia meninggalkan ramen Ichiraku yang baru dijumpainya pertama kali.

Dengan duduk di taman terbuka, dilindungi oleh pepohonan hijau dari panasnya terik matahari serta semilir angin yang menyejukkan tidak membuat Kana merasa ingin membaca atau melanjutkan bacaannya.

Hanya satu yang sedari tadi dipikirkan olehnya. Sesuatu yang tak sengaja telah meluncur dari mulut pahlawan dunia shinobi.

"Rasanya tadi aku mendengar kalau Uzumaki Naruto menyebutkan nama 'Kazuro' dalam ucapannya. Dan juga ia menyebutkan 'tetua' sebalum nama itu terdengar olehku. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tetua Kazuro' itu adalah kakek yang kutemui di kediamannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan filosofi cinta yang menakutkan itu!?" pikir Kana sedikit histeris.

Ia mendesah lelah dan diam dengan masih memijat kepalanya.

"Apa benar 'Kazuro' yang diucapkan Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah 'Kazuro' yang baru kutemui itu?" pikir Kana ragu.

"Jika seandainya benar, untuk apa aku dipanggil mengahadap tetua desa yang kolot itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memijit kepalanya makin keras. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut keamanan atau lainnya yang menyangkut kepentingan desa tanpa aku sadari?" Kana mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa puas. "Aku? Melakukan sesuatu untuk desa ini? Jangan bercanda! Memang siapa aku!? Aku bukanlah orang hebat di desa ini!" seenyumnya sarkas kemudian.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku taman. Perlahan ia merasakan sebuah ketenangan mengaliri nafasnya. Ditatapnya langit yang kebiruan, awan yang bergerak perlahan menyatu dengan awan lainnya sangat menakjukan dan itu sangat damai.

Sebuah senyum samar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku adalah aku. Dan yah, aku hanyalah salah satu manusia yang memiliki takdir dan nasib seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku bukanlah manusia yang hebat." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau aku baru updatenya sekarang, minna :D

Maklum banyak masalah yang harus didahulukan untuk ditemukan solusinya wkwkwkwkwk.

Dan oh ya, jadwal publisnya diganti ke Weekend :D


	7. Saling Membutuhkan 04

**Marriage.**

 **Disclemmar Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hatake Kakashi & Narashi Kana.**

 **Family Hurt Romance**

 **07\. Saling Membutuhkan: part04.**

 **(Update : Sabtu/Minggu)**

"akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk, Kana?"

Kana mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yui yang kini sudah berada di depannya. "Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

Yui menatapa Kana serius. "Benarkah?"

"Kau pikir aku ini manusia super sibuk, Yui?"

"Biasanya kau memang suka mencari kesibukan walau tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu disibukkan, Kana."

Kana sweatdrop. "Memang aneh?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yui. "Toh, aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang memiliki hobi tidak bisa diam tanpa tidak melakukan apapunkan."

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah, Kana. Kesibukanmu kali ini rasanya berbeda."

"Apa yang membedakannya?"

Yui tersenyum cerah. "Jadi sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Kujo?"

Kana melotot tajam ke arah Yui. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang aneh jika itu maksudmu, Yui." jelasnya sebal. Ia kemudian kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

Yui semain tersenyum lebar. Ia mengamit lengan Kana dan membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di pojok kantornya dekat tanaman hias.

"Ceritakan." Ungkapnya semangat. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau dan Kujo akhir-akhir ini terlihat sering bersama."

Kana menatap wajah Yui serius. "Seingatku aku dan Kujo hanya baru bersama sekitar sekali dua kali dan bukan sering, paham Yui?"

"Bagiku melihat kau berjalan bersama seorang pria sampai dua kali sama saja dengan sering."

"Itu berbeda, Yui. Dan hei, memang salah jika aku berjalan dengan seorang pria hingga dua kali?"

Yui menggeleng semangat. "Tentu saja tidak. Bagiku ini merupakan suatu perkembangan yang menakjubkan."

"Memangnya aku bayi yang menggemaskan apa." Ucap Kana asal.

Yui hanya tertawa datar. "Kau tahu, Kana?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Kana. "Melihatmu berjalan dengan seorang lelaki itu sangat membahagiakan hatiku."

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak bahagia berada didekatku? Baiklah aku mengerti." Kana memutar bola matanya sebal

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Yui cemberut.

Kana kemudian tertawa mengingat usahanya menjahili sahabatnya berhasil. "Aku bercanda, Yui. Dan tentu saja aku mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Bagaimana kau dan Kujo bisa berkenalan?"

"Hah" desah Kana. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat dan mulai bercerita awal pertama kali Kujo menyapanya di perputakaan dengan gugup sambil newarkan bantuan. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika sebenarnya Kujo berada satu kantor dengannya walau beda divisi. -Dan hei memangnya dia harus tahu?- Tapi Kujo mengatakan padanya kalau Kujo sering melihatnya dan terkadang bertukar sapa. Hanya bertukar sapa dan tidak ada hal istimewa lainnya.

Saat di perpus, tepatnya setelah ia selesai memilih buku untuk dipinjam, ia dan Kujo memilih untuk duduk di taman perpus hanya sekedar bercakap-cakap ringan itupun hanya sebentar karena Kujo dipanggil oleh temannya yang memiliki urusan dengannya.

Lalu dua hari lalu, setelah pulang kerja Kujo menghampirinya. Jadi, ia mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama karena saat itu ia sangat lapar.

"Kau mengajaknya makan bersama, Kana?"

"Yap." Kana mengangguk.

"Sebagai seorang laki-laki, ia harusnya yang mengajakmu bukan sebaliknya."

"Aku peduli tentang hal itu? Tidak, Yui. Tidak masalah siapa yang mengajak siapa pertama kalinya. Dan yah, mungkin ia memang berniat untuk mengatakannya hanya saja didahului olehku karena perutku berontak minta makan."

Yui tertawa. "Perutmu selalu berontak minta makan`"

Kana tertawa. "Itu adalah hal yang sangat jelas, Yui. ". Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Lalu?" tanya Yui begitu sangat antusias mendengar Kana bercerita karena setahunya Kana bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menceritakan harinya seterbuka mungkin. Maka jika Kana sudah memulai sebuah cerita tentang hari-hari yang menurutnya menakjubkan, Yui akan sangat senang.

"Lalu semuanya berjalan normal. Aku dan Kujo memilih untuk makan siang di kedai favoritku. Saat ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju kedai yang direncanakan tiba-tiba ada masalah sehingga kami memilih untuk makan bersama lain waktu saja."

Yui melebarkan matanya. "Berarti kencanmu gagal, Kana!?"

Kana melotot tajam kepada Yui. "Kami tidak kencan, Yui!"

"Benarkah?" goda Yui membuat wajah Kana merona.

"Aku serius, Yui." Elak Kana.

"Baiklah. Tapi mengapa kencan, eh, makan bersamamu itu gagal dilaksanakan, Kana?" taya Yui.

Kana cemberut. "Ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengganggu kami entah dari mana datangnya."

"Apa?" Yui menaikkan oktaf suaranya. "Siapa yang menganggu kalian?" pikir Yui tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa di saat-saat yang menggairahkan dengan nuansa romantis harus menghilang padahal untuk menciptakan suasana seperti itu yang menghampiri Kana itu merupakan keajaiban luar biasa. Terkutuklah orang itu!

(Dikejauhan orang yang dikutuk oleh Yui, tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan entah karena apa)

Kana memijat hidungnya pelan. "Bukan siapa-siapa, Yui." Jawabnya.

"Hei! Katakan padaku siapa orang yang menganggu acara kalian, Kana." Rajuk Yui.

"Disini kau rupanya, Kana."

Kana dan Yui menoleh pada orang yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Taneshima?" tanya Yui sedikit naik darah melihat orang yang baru saja datang mengganggu acaranya.

"Aku tidak ada keperluan denganmu, Miharu-san."

Yui menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

Taneshima mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yui kepada Kana. "Kau diminta untuk segera ke ruangan Ottory-jiisan, Narashi-san."

Kana mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah aku akan kesana. Terimakasih sudah mengatakannya padaku, Taneshima-san."

Taneshima mengangguk singkat "Tidak masalah." setelah itu ia berlalu.

"Apa-apaan dia!" Yui mendengus kesal. Kana hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Nah, Yui. Karena kau tahu aku dipanggil oleh Ottory-jiisan, maka ceritanya berhenti sampai sini dulu, ya?" Kana bangkit lalu berjalan pergi. "Kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan menceritakannya kembali." Lanjutnya sebelum ia menjauh.

~O~

"Jadi apa rencamu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menatap Tsunade yang bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari laporan di tangannya.

"Tidak ada rencana apapun, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Kakashi malas.

"Dan kau membiarkan Kazuro-sama berbuat sesukanya terhadapmu?" Tsunade melirik Kakashi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen jendela. "Kau belum lupa dengan rencana Kazuro-sama kan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak berniat menyetujui rencana Kazuro-sama, Tsunade."

Tsunade tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan tidak patuh, Kakashi."

Kakashi menatap Tsunade dengan datar. "Kurasa aku datang kemari karena kupikir kau akan memberiku misi, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak ada misi apapun untuk kau kerjakan. Semuanya sudah ditangani dengan orang-orang yang tepat."

"Begitukah?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya. Tsunade menaikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan dan kembali fokus pada laporan misi dan dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan lalu meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

Selalu seperti itu. Pikir Tsunade.

~O~

"Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Kujo?"

Kana menatap wajah atasannya dengan datar. "Sepertinya Ottory-jiisan mulai menyukai acara menggosip, ya?"

Ottory, atasan Kana tertawa terkikik mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kana. "Aku hanya tak sengaja mendengar kabar itu."

Kana mendengus sebal, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Seaneh itu kalau aku berjalan dengan laki-laki, ya?"

Sambil tersenyum senang Ottory mendesah pelan. "Yah, bisa dibilang kejutan?"

Kana cemberut. "Aku bukannya tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki hanya saja aku belum terlalu ingin berhubungan serius makanya selama ini aku menghindar tapi bukan berarti..." Kana berhenti berbicara. Setelah itu ia mendesah dengan nafas panjang, mengeluarkan perasaan berat yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya. "...hanya sulit untuk membiarkan seseorang yang asing mencampuri kehidupanku."

Ottory menatap Kana dengan serius. Ada perasaan sendu ketika Kana mengatakan perasaan jujurnya itu.

"Tapi ini hubungan yang sangat bagus. Kurasa aku mulai menyetujui kalau siapapun berhak mendapatkan pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjalani hidup bersama makanya aku mencoba membuka hatiku bagi siapapun laki-laki yang berani membuatku berpikir kalau aku bisa menjadi pelengkap kehidupan mereka."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kana memilih menatap lantai yang bersih. "Bukan berarti aku tidak tahu bahwa apa yang kulakukan selama ini dengan menyebarkan aura 'aku-tidak-ingin-berhubungan' dan 'jangan-dekati-aku-jika-kalian-tidak-bisa-membuatku-senang' itu merupakan hal yang benar. Hanya saja selama ini aku menunggu seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran aku di sisi mereka."

Ottory tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Kau bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah dirayu."

Kana menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Syukurlah Ottory-jiisan mengerti."

Ottory memutar bola matanya bosan. "Seperti aku mengenalmu hari ini saja."

Kana tersenyum senang. Ia lalu menatap atasan yang bijaksana itu. "Jadi ada urusan apa Ottory-jiisan memanggilku?"

Ottory tersenyum –licik.

~O~

Kakashi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ini. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bertindak hanya karena segala sesuatunya mengikuti insting. Jadi jika instingnya menyuruhnya ke tempat ini maka itu adalah sesuatu hal yang patut dipertanyakan. Harus selau seperti itu. Karena ia sudah mengetahuinya bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia tidak ada yang namanya 'kebetulan'.

Kakashi menatap langit yang kebiruan dengan burung yang berterbangan sebagai pelengkapnya. Kemudian secara tidak sadar ia menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana."ucapnya spontan.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti dirinya. Dan sebuah kesadaran memenuhi indra pemikirannya.

"Apakah aku berharap dia ada disini?" tanyanya takut.

Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap sisinya yang tak ada siapapun. Kemudian menghilang.

~O~

"Aku bosan beberapa hari ini."ujar Sho sambil melihat hasil latihannya.

Kanzaki dan Kinzaki saling menoleh, heran.

"Kalau aku selalu bosan, Sho."

Ketiga orang itu menoleh kepada orang yang baru datang ke tempat mereka.

"Sora-senpai." Ucap Kinzaki.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari, Sora-senpai?" tanya Sho sedikit sarkas.

"tidak bisakah kau sedikit lembut pada kami? Kami ini seniormu, Sho." Ucap suara lain dari belakang Sora yang tak lain adalah Kazu.

"Lagipula tempat ini juga dulunya tempat latihan kami juga kan." Lanjut Uguchi.

Sho mendesah kesal. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini emosinya tidak stabil.

"Kau sedih karena Yumezuru-sensei tidak disini melatih kalian, Sho?"

Sho mendesah. Ia lalu melihat kunai ditangannya. "Yah, sudah hampir satu minggu ini Yumezuru-sensei belum kembali dari misinya sehingga aku tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh latihanku berkembang."

"Dasar kau, Sho! Kupikir kau merindukan Yumezuru-sensei!" jawab Uguchi sebal.

Sho hanya cengengesan.

"Yo."

Semua orang terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang menyapa mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan cekatan mereka memegang kunai dan shuriken.

"Ini aku."

Sesosok itu memperlihatkan tubuhnya, membuat mereka kembali menyimpan kunai dan shuriken mereka dan membuat mereka merasakan ketenangan.

"Jangan mengagetkan kami, Kakashi-sensei!" protes Kinzaki setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok yang mengagetkan mereka adalah Kakashi.

Kakashi memegang tengkuknya, sok merasa bersalah. "Maaf aku tak sengaja."

Uguchi memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Nah, ada apa Kakashi-sensei kemari? Memangnya sensei tidak memiliki kesibukan?" tanya Sora beruntun.

"Aku bosan." Jawab Kakashi langsung. Semuanya bengong.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada kami! Memangnya kami bisa apa untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu, sensei!." Jawab Sho sebal.

Kakashi mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Latihan." Jawab Kanzaki senang.

Kakashi melihat beberapa kunai yang menancap di beberapa pohon, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Oh."

Ia lalu beristirahat di pondok yang tersedia. "Ternyata tempat ini nyaman juga. Sensei kalian benar-benar mengerti dengan kenyamanan ternyata."

Sora mendengus sebal. ia lalu berkacak pinggang di depan Kakashi. "Sudah datang tiba-tiba, mengejutkan kami, mengatakan pada kami kalau kau bosan, lalu istirahat tanpa permisi di pondok kami, masih bisa mengkritik sensei pembimbing kami tentang kenyamanan pula. Kakashi-sensei memang hebat."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau sedang menghinaku, Sora." Ujar Kakashi sweatdrop. Seumur-umur baru pertamakalinya Kakashi mendengar perkataan semenyebalkan itu.

"Baguslah kalau sensei tahu."

Kakashi mendesah pelan. "Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian."

Semuanya mendesah. "Tidak masalah. hanya saja lain kali jangan mengagetkann kami, sensei." Ucap Uguchi.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Darimana Kakashi-sensei mengetahuii tempat latihan kami ini?" tanya Kanzaki.

"Saat berjalan-jalan santai secara tak sengaja aku melihat Sora, Kazu dan Uguchi jadi aku mengikuti mereka diam-diam."

"Seharusnya sensei menyapa kami bukannya mengikuti kami diam-diam."

"Maa...aku minta maaf."

Uguchi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kurasa kami terlalu kenyang mendapatkan ucapan maaf darimu, sensei."

"begitu ya?"

"Iya! Kau seperti Kana-san saja."

Kakashi terdiam. "Kana?"

"Ya! Kana juga sering mengucapkan maaf mski aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengucapkannya."

"Oh`"

Sho mengernyit heran. "Memangnya Kakashi-sensei mengenal Kana-san?"

"Tentu saja, Sho. Kakashi-sensei dan Kana-san sudah saling mengenal. Aku juga terkejut waktu tahu mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain." Jawab Sora.

"Aneh, ya?" tanya Kakashi.

Semuanya saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja tidak."

~O~

"Kurasa mereka kesepian mengingat Yume-san sedang pergi melaksanakan misi. Jadi tidak apakan kalau aku datang mengunjungi mereka?" tanya Kana pada dirinya sendiri. "Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku ingin melihat keadaan mereka. Kalaupun mereka sibuk berlatih aku hanya perlu melihat mereka dari pondok sambil membaca. Mengapa tidak?" lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat latihan murid Yumezuru.

Sesampainya disana Kana dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kakashi. Begitupula dengan Kakashi yang sudah menyadari kehadiran Kana.

"Kakashi?"

"Yo, Kana."

Kana menatap murid Yumezuru bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Kakashi.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kakashi?" tanya Kana heran melihat keberadaan Kakashi di tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mengunjungi muridku?"

"Aku yang bertanya tahu!" ucap Kana sewot. Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Kana yang tampak sedang kesal itu.

Kemudian Kana mendekati pondok dimana semua orang tampak tengah bersantai. Lalu ia menyerahkan bawaannya pada Sora. "Kurasa kalian lapar." Ucapnya.

Sora kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa minuman kaleng beserta camilan yang di bawakan oleh Kana.

"Wah, Kana-san baik hati rupanya." Kata Kanzaki senang.

Kana melotot tajam ke arah Kanzaki. "Jadi kau kira selama ini aku jahat, Kanzaki."

Kanzaki cemberut. "Aku hanya merajuk, kok."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar Kanzaki berbicara seperti itu. Kana kemudian melihat Kakashi. "Kau tidak pergi misi, Kakashi?" tanya Kana.

Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding pondok dengan santai. "Tsunade-sama belum memberiku misi. Lagipula shinobi di desa ini bukan aku saja, kan?"

Kana memutar bola matanya. "Dasar." Ucapnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Eh? Sudah mau pergi lagi? Bukannya kau baru saja datang, Kana-san?" tanya Uguchi heran mewakili semuanya bertanya.

Kana terdiam. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut membaca disini tapi...

Ia lalu menggeleng pelan. Kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Aku hanya mengantarkan camilan saja. Lagipula aku ini perempuan sibuk."

"Perempuan sibuk apanya!" protes yang lainnya.

Kana tertawa mendengarnya. "Selamat tinggal semuanya." Pamit Kana sambil berjalan menjauh.

Sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari wajah Kana. Memikirkan semua murid Yume sedang bersama Kakashi saat ini membuat Kana senang.

"Hari ini sangat cerah rupanya." Ucapnya sambil melihat langit yang bermandikan sinar matahari.

~O~

Minato gelisah. Ia benar-benar gelisah.

"Apa yang membuatmu tampak cemas, Minato-san?" tanya Tobirama.

minato mendesah. "Tidak ada yang aku cemaskan, Nindaime-san." Jawabnya.

Tobirama mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Kakashi, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya.

Minato terdiam. Dengan perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Kakashi bukan anak kecil lagi, Minato."

Minato menatap guru yang dihormatinya itu. "Aku tahu kalau Kakashi bukan anak kecil lagi, Jiraiya-sensei. Tapi sudah 2 hari ini aku tidak melihat Kakashi." Ujarnya jujur. "Dan itu membuatku.. khawatir." Ungkapnya lanjut.

Jiraiya tesenyum. "Santailah, Minato. Mungkin Kakashi sedang membaca santai icha-icha ciptaanku di suatu tempat yang baru saja ia temukan."

Minato memijat kepalanya mendengar ucapan gurunya itu, membuat 'mood'nya bertambah buruk. "Tapi sudah 2 hari ini aku tak melihatnya, Jiraiya-sensei. Seandainya memang Kakashi menemukan tempat baru yang bisa membuatnya nyaman itu tidak masalah. tapi dia tak sekalipun mengunjungiku!"

Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tadi pagi dia kemari, Minato."

Dengan cepat Minato melihat Godaime Hokage. "Benar?"

Tsunade menganguk yakin. "Dia tampaknya bosan dan ia datang kemari untuk bertanya apakah ada misi yang harus dikerjakannya atau tidak."

"Dan?"

Tsunade merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi kebesarannya. "Dan aku bilang untuk saat ini ia tidak memiliki misi apapun untuk dilakukan."

Minato mendesah lega. "Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengunjungiku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin Kakashi tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan keluargamu –khususnya Naruto."

Minato melihat Orochimaru dari ujung matanya. "Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengunjungiku, Orochimaru-san."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya?" kali ini Hashirama yang bertanya.

"Itu masalahnya, Shodai-san!" ujar Minato frustasi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hashirama masih tidak mengerti.

"Selama 2 hari ini aku mencoba mengunjungi Kakashi di apartemen atau tempat-tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku pun mencoba untuk mengunjunginya pada malam hari langsung ke apartemennya, tapi Kakashi tidak di sana."

"Kau yakin, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengunjunginya lagi tadi malam, tapi hasilnya sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Aku merasa ia tidak kembali ke apartemennya 2 hari ini. Dan yang paling membuatku khawatir adalah kondisinya saat ini."

Beberapa orang yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato memilih diam.

"Kurasa ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kupikir kau berlebihan sekali, Minato-san." Ucap Madara.

Minato memilih untuk menggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian mendesah lelah. "Lebih baik aku mencarinya lagi. Dan, yah, jika aku menemukannya aku bersumpah akan menghukumnya." Ujar Minato.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Minato sweatdrop. Dengan cepat Minato menghilang dari hadapan semuanya.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan Hatake Kakashi." Ucap Hashirama sweatdrop.

"Yah apa boleh buat. Kakashi sendiri yang salah karena tidak mengunjungi Minato yang overprotektif padanya." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Tapi tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu juga kan?" tanya Madara sewot.

"Aku mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Minato itu overprotektif pada Kakashi. Jika kau mendengarnya, Uchiha Madara?"

Urat-urat di pelipis Madara mulai terlihat. "Maksudku tidak perlu overprotektifkan. Lagipula Kakashi bukan anak kecil lagi. Yah itu jika kau paham maksudku, Tobimara?"

Tobirama tersenyum mengejek. "Jika kau mengerti maksudku saja, Madara."

Madara menggigit bibirnya menahan kejengkelan yang ingin dilontarkannya. Dan semua orang yang berada di sana paham bahwa Nindaime Hokage memang orang yang tak mudah dilawan –baik dalam berdebat atau pertarungan tentunya.

Izuna semakin sweatdrop melihat pemandangan di depannya.

~O~

Minato bersyukur karena ia beruntung memiliki jurus teleport super cepat. Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak ingin memuji dirinya sendiri yang sedang kepayahan dalam mencari keberadaan seorang Hatake yang sudah sulit ditemuinya dalam 2 hari ini. Tentu sejak tetua terhormat Kazuro-sama memberikan pengumuman yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Hatake tunggal itu.

Mengingat tentang pengumuman itu, sebenarnya Minato agak senang karena ternyata tetua yang kolot itu memperhatikan murid satu-satunya itu. Hanya saja mungkin bagi Kakashi, itu tampak seperti sebuah ancaman yang benar-benar mengancamnya dan sayangnya ia tak bisa menemukan solusi untuk menghindarinya. Yah intinya Kakashi lebih baik memilih diancam di medan perang dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Disini juga ia tidak ada."

Minato sudah meminta tolong pada Tsunade untuk mengabarkan dirinya kalau Kakashi berada di markas Anbu sehari yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya kabar yang di dapatkan oleh Minato hanyalah kabar yang sama seperti perkiraannya. Bahwa Kakashi selama seminggu ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah berkunjung ke markas Anbu.

Sambil berpindah dari satu atap ke atap yang lainnya, Minato mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tempat yang dilaluinya. Merasa apa yang dicarinya tak didapatkannya, ia berhenti di atap sebuah bangunan.

"Kakashi, kamu dimana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memijat-mijat kepalanya.

Dan sebuah kesadaran menerpa dirinya. "kenapa aku tidak mencoba melacak keberadaannya sejak 2 hari yang lalu?" tanyanya konyol pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia lupa kalau ia hanya perlu melacak keberadaan Kakashi seperti yang dilakukannya dulu? Dan ia merasa sangat beruntung karena ia juga memiliki kemampuan pelacak yang hebat. Lagipula ia menjadi Hokage bukan karena kepeduliannya sajakan?

"Sepertinya kebangkitanku membuatku melupakan beberapa hal!" rutuknya kemudian.

Minato mendesah lelah, lalu ia menutup matanya berkonsentrasi penuh. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ternyata disana kau bersembunyi ya, Kakashi?" ucapnya kemudian menghilang.

.

.

TBC

Maaf untuk para readers yang menunggu publisnya fanfic konyolku ini.

Maaf karena ternyata updatenya gak bisa kilat dikarenakan author cukup sibuk sampai-sampai baru sekarang bisa publish fanfic tercintanya ini.

Sebenarnya authors sedang galau banyak dan author hanya sok sibuk mencari solusi sejak 2 bulan lalu

Dan eng ing eng, syukurlah di awal bulan ini authors bisa comeback kembali sesuai jadwal wkwkwkwk.

Dan authors bersumpah (#comel kau authors) bahwa authors akan berkonsisten mengupdate fanfic ini sesuai jadwalnya.

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter yang pastinya lebih seru lagi (week muntah deh) dan reviwsnya ya jangan lupa biar author termotivasi (jadi kalo ga direviws gag mau lanjut ya? –abaikan)


End file.
